


Love for Two? Or Four?

by Kane09Lisa



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane09Lisa/pseuds/Kane09Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2009, Kane meets a new diva, and she is unsure if it is her he wants, or just someone to play with. She is more then willing to just play, but he wants more. He falls for her, but he is not the only one falling for her. Is love just between two, or can you love more than one person. Kane, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MEETING

She did not even think before she open the door she was sure it was her room; of course, she just went five minutes in a match with the dives champion. She thought she counted the rooms but with a slight concussion, she may have miscounted. Out of all the rooms she could have walked in to, it was he's. The man only out feared by the Undertaker. Kane. The man she wanted to meet ever since she started watching him on TV. A man she never thought would give her the time of day, even if he did, it would be only to hurt her. He looked over his shoulder at the new arrival, not expecting any one, just re-taping up from the match he was in with Rey Maestro. She had watched it before she went out for hers, the way he won gave her the pump she needed to beat her opponent. He gave her a look that just breathed pain. She jumped at the sight of him, she was already half way through the room trying to get to the mirror, trying to see the bruise she got from that ruthless match. She was speechless; he was less then four feet away, giving her eyes that screamed pain. What could she do she was frozen in place by those eyes. "Run, Run" her mind kept yelling but her body would not move. He just stood their, for a long time, then he's face soften. He smiled, of course it was he is very own crocked smile but a smile that melted her.

She was finally able to speck, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wwwas going to my own room. Sorry." He just laughed, she tried to slowly back out of the room but he came around, and was in between her and the door now. Her only thought was "Oh fuck."

"That was an amazing match," he said, so clam she had to believe him.

"Thank You." Was all she could mumble, she did not think "he" would ever watch one of her match's.

"Well I have to ask. Where did you learn that hold?" he asked her with out any hint of sarcasm. "Well kind of from you, I just added some to it by using their own weight and not just my own."

He stared it her, he thought it was, but not till she confirmed it would he of ever believed it.

"Well do you think you could show it to me some time," he asked, "it was very effective."

She was barely able to stumble, "Yes."

"Well not to be rude, or anything but can I show you back to your room. You look like you might need to lie down," he said moving in closer. He was afraid she was about to faint.

"Oh yes, I do feel a little light headed." Swaying as she said it. Without even trying to catch her self, she fell. He was ready though and caught her, sweeping her off her feet and walking out of his room. The door shutting was the sound she woke to, slowly his jaw line came in to view, as she felt her body being laid on the bed.

"What happen, the last thing I was doing was talking to Kane." Froggie said, still very confused of who was in the room with her and where she was now.

"Its okay Frog, it's me, I just brought you to your room." He said it like, she and him knew each other for years not just minutes, "We need to get you in the shower, and then check out your bruises, and make sure your okay." She just laid there not sure what to say. He was acting as if he was not Kane, one of the scariest men on the earth. Froggie laid there think back on the events that lead her to this moment, and she could not believe it, she was in the same room as Kane and he was not trying to hurt her. Kane walk over to her, looking down as he asked, "You think, you can get up or should I carry you?"

She knew she need to try to walk but the thought of him carrying her to the shower was very pleasing. "If you could help me up I think I can make it." Froggie said. He pulled her up in to his arms.

"I think all just carry you." Kane said, "We don't want you fall again."

"Okay." she said, looking up at that man, she'd give anything to have forever.

"Sit here, I'll start the shower."

"But if I can't stand how I'm I suppose to take a shower."

"Its fine sweetie I'll hold you up, as long as you don't mind showering in your underclothes."

"Oh no that's fine." Froggie says.

"All ready?"

"Mmm... let me just take this off." she said, while pulling on her outfit, she wasn't sure but she thought he was watching her the whole time they were getting ready.

"Ups!"

"Oh, okay." she said, as he picks her up and steps in to the shower. A heavy hot sprinkle was raining down on them.

"Is it, too hot?" he asks.

"No, it's really great I can feel my muscles relaxing. Mmm." she moans, as he rubbed her shoulders, neck and back.

"That's it let all that pain wash out. Feel the water making your muscles loosen up." Kane moved on her lower back and legs, she kept waiting for him to go to far but not even once did he touch her in any wrong spots but he defiantly got all the right ones.

"Mmm!"

"Okay Froggie, its time to get out and see where there is bad bruising."

"Mmm'k." Was all she could come up with, she would of loved to stay there till the day she died. He pulled her to his chests and stepped out in to the main room dripping water all over the floor.

"Here's a towel I'm going to go change in my room. I'll be back in five, dry of and find some thing light to wear."

"Okay!"

He had never seen a girl like her, and yes, she was a girl to him, all most fifteen years younger then him. He thought she was too young to like a man like him, but some where deep down he felt like he would like to have a chance to be with her.

 

"Oao…ohao"  
At his returned, he knocked waiting for a reply, but just more sounds of pain were heard.  
"Frog, are you okay?"  
"Yyyyes, come in, I'm sorry." He could see the pain in her face, pain that only comes from a powerful match. "Kane does it ever get any better."  
"Oh it will, but only if you keep at it, and find ways to work out all of the pains." She sighs, at he's answered. She felt like she had been ran over.  
"Here sit." She sits on the floor in front of him facing towards the mirror. Looking for the first real time at the bruising and swelling of her body. He slowly rubs her shoulders feeling the tension fade away.  
"Was it worth it?" Kane asks.  
"Well I don't know if the match was worth much to my job, but it's meant all lot in the last thirty minute's to me!" She says with just a slight squeak and her voice for admitting that she was enjoying the time he was spending with her.  
He could not believe what he just heard, she was enjoying being around him, not just standing him. "Well honey I think you did great in the match, you beat the champ!" he said, trying to seek in a sweet word, but acting like he didn't love that she just said she liked the time they where spending together.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes baby girl"  
"If I ... Well you see I've all ways wanted meet you, but I never thought you'd give me the time of day, and I was wondering if well you'd"  
"What are you asking?"  
"Well if I could have autograph," she lightly laughs.  
"Yes, but you know, I was thinking you where trying to ask something else!"  
"Oh...well?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
She looked like he just said he was going to rape her.  
"It was just a question, you can tell me nn..." but before he could even finish, she had her lips centimeters from the lips she'd wanted to kiss for years.  
"Please." she whispered.  
He took her chin in his left hand and tilted her head up, kissing her softly on her perfect lips. She accepted the light kiss but only for a few seconds soon, she started kissing back. Slightly opening her mouth, she bit gently on his lower lip. He lightly groans, as she bites, she takes this as a good sign and started kissing and biting him. He could not believe it, a exceptionally beautiful younger women was kissing him. She was not afraid of him like every other person was. She was actually biting him, which most girls would be afraid to do for fear of making him explode into a blind rage.  
She felt her body being picked up; being lifted into the air like she was a rag-doll. She did not care, because Kane was the one doing it. She never felt more alive. He moved her up in to his lap. She put one leg on each side of him, not sure how far she would let this go but knowing that very little in her life would ever be this good again.  
"If I asked you to go get something to eat with me in the morning, would you go?" he asked with much caution as she kissed his neck. A extraordinarily long moment for him passed before she answered. "As long as I'm not too, too sore, I'd love too." She was not sure if this was his way of asking if he could stay with her all night, or if he was asking for a small date.  
"Okay, so I can come knock about nine or so."  
"Yea that's fine." She said, with all most sadness in her voice, coming to knock meant he wasn't staying all night. She asked her-self, how much more time she might have with him.  
"Froggie I'm going to have to go now. I have to go sign autographs, will you be okay?" he asked moving her toward the bed.  
"Oh yes."

 

She kept waiting for a knock on her door, it was little past nine-ten and still nothing.  
"What if he came to his senses and realized he could have better?" She asked aloud to the Froggie in the mirror. She knew it was too good to be true. He play for a while, and now he was lying in bed with some girl he met last night. There was a knock on the door. She heard it, but she did not believe that it would actually be him.  
"Froggie?" It was he's voice, he was there, they where about to go out to breakfast together.  
"Come in." She ran to the bathroom, trying to fix her hair.  
"You all packed," he asked.  
"Never really unpacked."  
"Yea, I guess that best when we're only in the same spot for a day or two."  
"Yep, figured it be better if I just took it out as I need it."  
"True, true, guess I just got less, so it not too much work for me, even if I take every thing out of my bag."  
"Yea, I have three bags, for two weeks"  
"You're only with us for two weeks?" Kane asked, afraid he was going to lose her too soon.  
"Well kind of, kind of not!"  
"What's that mean?"  
"Well in two weeks we go to Dallas in that's like my home town, and it's my trial date."  
"Oh Frog, they'll keep you, you bet the champ."  
"Yea, but that is one out of four match's, I will have."  
"You'll do fine."  
"I hope!" she picked up her bags and asked, "Do you mind if I take my bag. I don't want to have to come back up afterwards?"  
"No, that's cool, this is mine anyways!"  
"Oh okay." They walked out into the lobby. Only three or four of their coworkers were in the lobby.  
"Hey guys want to get something to eat with us?" Froggie looked around trying to see who asked.  
"Hey Batista!" Kane said.  
"So do you guys want to grab something or not?" Jeff Hardy asked, with his brother right behind him.  
"Well that's were we where going, but we haven't picked a place yet, have y'all?" Kane said, sad that he was going to have to share Froggie, but happy the guys where wanting to hang out with her.  
"Well I'm up for anything y'all want." Froggie said, happy three more people where treating her as if she belonged there.  
"Well is anyone not packed, or can we go towards the airport and find something?" Matt asked.  
"Ready."  
"Ready."  
"We're ready." Everyone said.  
"Okay, cool let's get a car and see what we find!" Batista said.  
"Okay let me just go turn in my key, and I will meet y'all out there." Froggie said.  
"Hey you mind if I go with you, I still have to turn ours in?" Jeff asked, pointing at his brother.  
"Yea." She said putting her bags in Kane's and Batista's open hands.  
"I-HOP or Denny's?"  
"Denny's." Froggie said, to Matt's question. The boys looked at Froggie.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"So Froggie, what's your real name?" Jeff asked.  
"What you mean Froggie is my real name..." She looked around, seeing that the guys still didn't believe what she said; she broke down "Lisa."  
"Lisa." All four said in unison.  
"Yep, yep, Lisa!" she said, now with no shame. They sat there eating and talking.  
"Hey we got to get going the plane leaves in thirty-five." Kane says. "I'm going to go pay, meet y'all out side," He said laying down seven or eight one's.  
"Thank you." They all said.


	2. Some fun

"Hey I'll be right back!" Froggie said, as Kane was about to ask her something.  
"Oh okay." He replied.  
"So Kane, did y'all, or what because I've never seen you act this way before." Matt asked.  
"No." Kane responded with a bad look on his face, as if he was about to hit Matt and his brother just because he was asking with his eyes. "No, no, no." he said, trying to get them to leave him alone about it.  
"It's not like that, she's too young, too pretty, too everything that's perfect, for me."  
"Oh well, if she to perfect for you, can I try?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face knowing Kane would say no, but wanting to see his face anyway.  
"Okay!" Kane said with a devilishly evil grin.  
"Wait, what?" It was Lisa she was back and extremely unhappy looking.  
"So do y'all all answered to Kane, or is there someone here who doesn't ask his permission?" She asked, smiling like an angel. She could not believe she was picking on Jeff for asking Kane, but she wanted to see what Kane was thinking.  
"So is there, or should I just give up now, and ask Kane if I can ask out the guy I like?"  
"Wait! You already like someone!" Batista yelled out. She looked at all of them, she wanted to say, yeah all of the guys I went to breakfast with, but she knew that would fuck up her chances with Kane, and she didn't want to do that.  
"Okay guys time to sit down." said some guy Lisa had never seen before, "We need to go over some stuff before...Wait Froggie what are you doing up here? Never mind just walk back there for the girls meeting and you can come back up."  
"Oh, okay." Lisa smiled and exited to the back of the plane.  
"So this is the new meat." One of the girls said as Lisa entered the smaller back room, but a better-looking room.  
"Yea, but she's good, that's what sucks." The divas champion said when Lisa passed.  
"Okay girls, we need to have a meeting." a women from the team said.  
Lisa walked slowly back to the front, think of the new match she had in eleven, well thirteen hours, they had to change time zones.  
"They have me going against her again!" Froggie responded to the guys question.  
"What why?" Matt asked.  
"She wants to show she can beat me!" Lisa said, without much hope in her voice.  
"Okay so, you will go out there, and beat her again!" Jeff said.  
"I don't think I can. I mean, I was in the best shape ever yesterday, and I barely beat her, and to day I'm sore and can barely walk. I'm going to lose tonight!"  
"It will be okay," Kane said "just relax for now and try to sleep." the guys waited for Lisa to drift off to sleep.  
"Well do you think he will be out there, I know he didn't intervene last night, but he may just to keep her from losing two nights in a roll to a new girl." Jeff asked Kane knowing he was thinking around the same lines.  
"Who doesn't have a match to night?" Kane asked.  
"I don't, why?" Matt asked.  
"Well can you do me a favor?"  
"What ever you need I can do?"  
"I need you to go out to the ring with her." Kane said.  
"But Kane why not you, She'll be happier with you out there."  
"Maybe, but we both know she's not going to be allowed to have me ring side, and I'm not sure I won't intervene if she's getting hurt." Kane said with sorrow in his voice, "I need you to just go out there and make sure it's a fair fight on both end, just keep her safe. I will be right on the other side of the entrance, and if it gets to bad then I'll come, but I don't want to upset her by me hurting someone to protect her."  
"Okay Kane." Matt said, still thinking Kane should go out but not going to fight with him.  
"I'm going to." Jeff said.  
"Okay, but don't throw away your match, we still need you to win." Kane said as Jeff drifted off too.  
"Matt is it wrong to think of someone so much younger than me, like this?"  
"I don't know Kane, but I know I've never seen you this happy, or this worried for anyone. I think if you care for her and she cares for you then why not."  
Kane sat back in his chair and thought about the events of the last seventeen hours. He started thinking about the first time he saw her. She was getting ready for her match in the practice ring, with Maria. He remembers think how great she looked, but he would never of thought all of this could of happened just, because a new girl walked into his room.

 

After her second match

"Kane?" Froggie asked as she set up. She looked around, she could not think of how she came to this room.  
"Kane?" she repeated but still no answered. She begin to feel around, her cell was beside her with a note, "Went to get some things from the store. Be back soon if you wake up, and want some thing call, my number is saved under Kane." She called.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked, the second he picked up the phone.  
"Bad. What happened?"  
"Well you won the fight fair, but he didn't like it, so he grabbed your hair and threw you to the mat."  
"Oh."  
"But Matt and Jeff got up there before he could run off, and let's just say, I would hate to be JBL."  
"I will have to remember to thank them for being out there, and you for making them."  
"I didn't make them; I asked Matt, and Jeff volunteer."  
"Mmm."  
"Anyways that's what I'm out doing is finding something to give them, as an appreciation gift."  
"Her, her, her." Lisa heard Jeff's voice chant in the background.  
"Shut-up or I'll give you something to shout about."  
"Kane I was just calling to say I'm awake, that I'm about to go get in the bath, and see what I can do for this head-ache."  
"Okay baby doll, I'll be back that way in twenty, but call if you need anything."  
"Okay sweetie bye!" she tried to walk to the bathroom, but she kept falling over. Finley after like six tries she made it.  
"Lisa?" his voice said, 'but it had not even been five minutes', Lisa thought to herself. "Lisa it's been an hour since I got back, and you still haven't came out, are you okay?"  
'An hour no way she kept thinking.', "I'll be right out!" She did not bring anything to the bathroom change into. She could not believe her stupid self. What was she going to do?  
"Lisa!"  
"What?"  
"You're in a towel, and it barely covers you!"  
"So?" He was so surprise by her non-caring attitude. "Well where are my bags?"  
"Oh yes...well," He said coming out of his trances, "well I think there in your room."  
"Oh this it's my room is it, well how far is my room?"  
"I'm not sure, but I know it's too far for you to go in that."  
"Oh, yes, well."  
"Here." He said handing her the sheet of the bed. She put it around her self, and lay down on the bed beside him.  
"Well."  
"Lisa?"  
"Yea." She said lending up her head. Before she even realized what was going on he was on his back with her sitting on his stomach. Kissing and biting each other, acting with no fear of hurting each other.  
"How did your match go?" she asked, while nibbling on his ear.  
"Okay, I was so worried about you, I nearly lost, but I used that move you used last night and pulled it off." He smiled wickedly the whole time he said it. She moved back to his lips, but not sure if she was okay everything she was doing, she moved off of him, and walked out of the room. "Hey," she heard half way down the hall "hey that's not fair!"  
She skipped all the way to her room. She felt around for her key. "Fuck" she said out loud realizing the key must still be in his room. She now had to walk back into his room and plead for the key. How I'm I going to walk back in there and ask for my key. "Kane?" She asked when she reached the door.

"So I guess you realized you left your key! Well sorry to tell you, but I don't know where it is, it wasn't in your pockets when the match was over."  
"Oh well... can I stay with you then?" she asked, knowing the key in the top draw in the bathroom.  
"Well sweetie, I'd normally say yes, but I don't think I can share with someone who steals the sheets!" He said it just to play with her, but with the word sheets the door open as she threw the sheet in his room.  
"Fine, I'll go asks the boys if I can sleep in there." She said, slamming the door back shut.  
"What?" He was already right behind her.  
"Ohao…aho let me go, if you don't want to share I'll find someone who will." she yelled all if this at the top of her lungs, and only 2 doors opened, Batista and the Harding boys doors.  
"Kane!" Batista yelled.  
"What?" he ask pretending as if he did not know what he was doing that was wrong.  
"Kane what are you doing, and why is she just in a towel?" Matt asked it the sight before him.  
"Let go, let go, will some one help me please." Lisa yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"No one touches her," Kane yelled louder than anyone thought was possible, "if y'all wish to live just shut y'alls doors."  
"Let go, let go, let go."  
"No." he said, effortless walking back to his room with her. He slams the door, walks to the edge of the bed and throws her down.  
"If you ever do something like that again, I'll, I'll, I'll..."  
"What? What are you going to fucking to do me, you fucking bastard? Wh." But before Lisa could finish, his lips where against hers. She was tanked back for a second, but she started pushing on him.  
"Get off, get off." she yelled and yelled but he just kept pushing his lips all over her hers. She pushed on his chest removing both of her hands from her towel, and before she even realized her mistake, he had thrown the towel across the room.  
"Kane, what's gotten in to you?" Lisa yelled. She was so turned on, by his actions but still it was such a change she could not finger it out.  
"What I figured that if you'd go into any other guys room, you'd at least let me get mine in first." She was so mad that she could not control herself, and she pushes him off her and stands on the bed.  
"I don't care what you think you can do with me, but I will tell you this, if you're mad at me, this is not a way to show it because all you are doing is turning me on."  
"What?"  
"What?" She was pushed back, onto the bed. He kissed her again on the lips with a softness that hadn't been there before. He kissed her on her arms where he had held on to her, and on her shoulders where his hand prints where all ready showing up. Saying sorry with his kisses and by telling her how sorry he was.  
She let him kiss for a while enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing up against the bruise on her skin.  
"Kane?"

 

Play time

"Yes baby doll?"  
"Well I was wondering if, well if we could go back to the mood of earlier without the full rage be hide it?" She asked this knowing the answered would be yes.  
"Yea, but like how far and what's the word?" He was jumping with happiness he was about to have one of his fancy with a beautiful young women who was not afraid of him, and if he did lose it, she could fight him off pretty well.  
"Word, word... Ooo I know grapes. Now how far, I don't know that just something we will have to try to work out."  
"Okay."  
She laid down on her stomach and started flipping threw channels till she found a loud movie. He sat there for ever he wanted her to be in to the movie first all most forget about him even.  
"What the fuck, get off, let go."  
"No." Kane yelled, getting into his role.  
"What?" he pulled her up by the hair on her head.  
"I'm going to bruise every inch of you"  
"Oao" she yelled with out even missing a beat. He throws her back on to the pillows. She fell with her hands caching her fall and her hair over her eyes. He pulled her legs down to the end of the bed and flattened her out the best he could with out truly hurting her.  
"Let me go, please let me go." She cried hoping for him to just let her go.  
"If I let you go what I'm I supposed to do with my self." Kane said, already being to feel his member twitch.  
"I, I, I don't know?" she couldn't believe how easy it was to fake this scene with him normally it was just some light scramming, but she was scared of him. She couldn't finger out why she was sacred she just knew she was. He bit her shoulder hard, bring her back.  
"Oaooa, please, please your hurting me, please st...", before she could finish her plead his hands where on her throat.  
He was applying enough presser for her to genuinely start to freak out.  
"Ssshh my baby girl and you'll be safe" Then a knock on the door. "Who's there" Kane asked with his hand still on Lisa throat.  
"Matt I heard more scramming and I wanted to make sure y'all where okay."  
"Yes we're fine." Kane said looking at the door, and not paying attention to Lisa.  
"Can Lisa say she okay for me?" At this question, Kane looked down moving his hand. It took him a minuet to realized what he did.  
"She's not breathing," Kane yelled, "I've killed her." With this Matt open the door, and looked on at the scene before him.  
"Kane what happened?"  
"We where playing and you got my attention and I forgot I had my hand over her throat."  
Just a light moan was heard out of Lisa at this point.  
"Oh god, Lisa, Lisa please, Lisa." Kane was saying frantically as Matt got Jeff and Batista.  
"What do we do?" Batista asked.  
"I guess we take her into one of our room and wait for her to wake up and ask her what happened and see if it is the same as his story." Jeff said.  
"What about him, and how are we going to get her away from him?" Batista asked.  
"There's three of us and one of him. Jeff will grab her, and you and I will take him if he tries anything. Jeff take her to our room and lock y'all self's in there, we will come as soon as possible." Matt said.  
"Okay, but what if she wakes up should I ask her, or just see if she brings it up?"  
"Wait." Matt and Batista said together.  
"Okay."  
"Kane?"  
"What?"  
"We need to take her and get her checked out make sure that you didn't crush her throat completely." Matt said circling around to the other side.  
"Your right, but I how I'm I going to explain this to anyone if she's not awake no ones going to believe me, y'all don't even believe me." Kane said so defended.  
"It will be okay." Jeff said, looking for a way to move Lisa from him without hurting her more.  
"Okay." Kane said, kissing Lisa once more on the forehead. Then moving off the bed and into the chair on the far side of the room.  
"Okay, Jeff." Matt said, walking over to Kane.  
"Kane tell me what happened again."  
"Well. After y'all saw me drag her back to my room I was in such a rage I was very forceful, but it became play." he said breaking his words and burring his head in his hands.  
"She is going to hate me, hate me."  
"Okay, okay", Matt said backing off.  
"Okay lets go see if she's came around yet!" Batista said walking out of the room with Matt right be hide him.  
"What are we going to do if he was really hurting her, and it wasn't just play like he said?" Batista said as soon as they were out of Kane's room.  
"I don't know let just see how she is first." Matt said.

"Mmm."  
"Froggie are you okay? Please be okay!"  
"Water, please water!" she said in a voice barely a whisper.  
"Oh my god, she's up."  
"Kane, where's Kane?"  
"Your okay he's not here."  
"But I want him to be!"  
"But he, he hurt you." Jeff said with a sadness in his voice.  
"I'm fine, he didn't mean to. I'm the one that asked him to play."  
"Okay sweetie, I'll go get him." Jeff said moving out of the room, but knowing he didn't really want to hand her back over to Kane.  
"He is coming." Jeff said as he enters the room. She looked up at Matt and asked, "Is he okay?"  
"Well he is a little scared that he hurt you so bad you'll hate him, but since you've asked for him, I think he's calming down."  
"Oh okay, by the way, how bad is the bruising on my throat?"  
"Not bad, it looks like it was soft and slow." Jeff said, wanting to say sorry to her for Kane actions but knowing that might be to much.  
"Yep, it toke me forever to pass out." Lisa said without noticing the look of pain in Jeff's eyes.  
"Lisa?" It was Kane she knew she wanted to say it was okay. She knew he didn't mean to, but she froze the second she saw him. Had he been crying?  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yes, no, but all that matters is if you're okay!" Kane said knowing he was going to never stop beating himself up.  
"I'm fine a little light head still, but fine." she said, trying to make him and her self believe it, she knew she would be she had before.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes baby?" he asked moving closer to her.  
"Will you get my key out of the top draw in your bathroom and go to my room and get me some of my own clothes? Please?"  
He looked at her for a second just now realizing the fact she was either wearing Jeff's or Matt's shirt.  
"Okay baby, but do you want me just to take you down there?" Kane asked all most sure, she would never want to see him again.  
"NO. " she said, it like he just asked if she'd like him to kill her. "Do you know how strange I'd look down there on that floor right now? I have Matt's shirt on, bruise all over my body. And." she yelled this last part, " I'm so sore it hurts to move my neck any which way."  
"Okay, okay, you're right, I'll go get you your bags." he said once again knowing she did blame him for forgetting he was sitting on her chest with his hands on her throat.  
"Thank you!" she said knowing she took it to far, but mad he thought she'd go down there with those girls looking like this.  
"Matt?" Lisa asked after Kane had been out of the room for a few seconds.  
"Yes Froggie?" Matt asked almost wishing she had changed her mind and wanted to be taken back to her own room.  
"Did he leave?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I want to go back to his room."  
"Are you sure?" Matt said sad she was going to go back in a room with a man who almost killed her.  
"Yea." Lisa said already planing how to get Kane to stop worrying about her.  
"Okay let me go make sure his out of his room."  
"Okay."


	3. Continued Fun

"Kane she's in your room she wanted to go back there." Batista said, as Kane was about to knock on the boy's door.

"Oh okay."

"Lisa? Is it okay if I come in?" Kane asked, after knocking on his own door.  
"Yes!" She said exited that he was back. He enter the room not sure what to expect she was back in his room, but that could just to be away from the guys or anything.  
"Wow!" Kane walked in on her lying on her stomach in nothing, with her legs up be-hide her, kicking them back and forth.  
"Kane?" she asked, he had not even moved since he entered the room and at least two minutes had passed.  
"What are you doing?" he stammered out.  
"I was waiting for you so we could finish our game; we just will have to change roles till I feel better."  
"Change roles?"  
"Yea since you can't behave we will just have to change into roles of mistress and slave."  
"Oh!" he said not sure about this he knew he could kiss all over her and make her feel better, but what he didn't know is how far she was going.  
"Come here" she said patting the sit beside her, "I won't bite."  
He moved over to the bed, and sat on the very edge not wanting to move her too much to him her neck looked like a boa constrictor had tried to kill her.  
"I'm so sorry about your neck." Kane said, with an unusually small voice.  
"It okay, anyways your about to make it up to me!" she said with tons of excitement in her words.  
"Okay." he said, looking at her chest, as she rose into a sitting position on the bed, it was bruised from her naval up to her ears. He had distorted her body in his mind.  
"As you can see you have a lot to take care of." she said, leading to kiss him on the lips.  
"You're still okay with being in a room with me when I could have killed you to day?" Kane asked, nervous she'd come to her senses and want to leave.  
"Honey you did only what we talked about, we will just have to talk about you paying more attention when you have your hand around my throat!"  
"But your stomach and chest look at them!"  
"So I can blame it on work."  
"But, but?"  
"But what, Kane?"  
"I nearly killed you to-day."  
"Okay so maybe we can't play that rough, but I still want to be held by you and I still want to kiss you good luck before we go out to match's."  
"Wow, baby!"  
"If you don't feel the same then okay, but if you still want to try to be together with out the choking part then Id like to try."  
"Wow"  
"Okay fine!" she nearly yelled, getting up moving towards her bags. She reached them and was nearly to the bathroom before he even noticed what was going on, but it took him no time to beat her to the door and pull her into his arms.  
"Wh." she tried to yell but his lips where kissing every inch of her neck he could reach. She was in shock, did this mean he did want to try or was this just some way to get some before she left.  
"So?"  
"So I'm going to take the best of care of you." he said, kissing her.  
"Wow!" he kissed her for what seemed like hours.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Please?" he grabbed one of her wrist and pulled her arm straight.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Harder!" he ripped the second one up, now he could hold both in one of his gigantic hands. "You filthy man let go of me"  
"Ha-ha your mine now. Your mine for the rest of your life."  
"Help, help some one please help me." He grabbed her neck not caring if he was hurting her that this time.  
"No one will ever help you."  
"Kane get off her!" Matt yelled, as he ran at Kane and pushed him from Lisa.  
"What?" Lisa said realizing that Matt being in the room was real.  
"Get out of here Lisa I'll hold him."  
"Matt I'm fine, we're fine this is play for us. Not till you hear me screaming fruit name should you worry."  
"But, but." Was all Matt could mutter as he picked himself up off Kane.  
"It's fine Matt." Lisa said, looking at the man for the first time that seem to really worry about her.  
"What happened?" Jeff asked, as he entered the room.  
"Nothing." Lisa said, looking around for something to cover up with, "Hey Jeff can you pass me that sheet?"  
"Oh yeah." He said realizing why she wanted it, the girl was beautiful unclothed, but bruised.  
"Okay guys, nothing to see." Batista said. Grabbing Kane from the floor and putting him up on the bed, "Let's leave them alone."  
"Yea Matt let's leave." Jeff said, walking out of the room.  
"Sorry Kane I just thought... Well sorry." Matt mummer, leaving behind his brother.

"Okay so...um!" Lisa said, looking around the room, unsure what to say to Kane. They wanted to play but the guys want to make sure she was okay all the time, how where they going to deal with this. "Um... Well you know, we do have the choice of where, we stay next week?"

"How rules say unless it your home town you must stay in the hotel?"

"Well it's my home town and the rules all so say if your invited to stay with someone on the team your allowed to go too.." Kane asked, a unsure what she was going to say.

"For real?"

"Yea, so I guess I'm asking if you will stay at my house with me, I mean we don't have to stay all three night if you don't want, but I'd like you to, but my kids will be staying with me."

"Kids?" Lisa's voice was just a whisper.

"Yes I have three kids, well teens from a marriage that didn't work out, because I was always on the road."

"Oh!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, I guess I just never thought about what happened in your life before I got here. I do need to tell you something now too thought."

"What is it baby?"

"Well, how do I say this I sort of have a four-year old and two fifteen year olds too, but their..."

"But how, you're not even twenty yet?"

"I know, but when my father and stepmother passed together I was given custody of them all and a seventeen year old boy who lives full-time with his father." "Wow"

"Is that a problem?"

"NO, are you kidding, but I do have to ask who's tacking care of them now?"

"Well that's wear it gets tricky I'm not the oldest out of either family. I have an older sister and my step mother had a girl who's older than me by a year and a half, she's the mother of my four-year old, Jonny, and a three-year old, Mattie. So my older sister, Jay, and the older step sister, London, are taking care of the young ones while I play around." She finished sadly.

"Baby why are you sad?"

"Because I should be with them, and not here."

He looked at her, "Do you want to leave?"

"No, yes, I don't want to leave you, but I do miss my kids"

"Well baby... I know I really would like to see where this relationship would go, but I don't think I could leave my work, and I know it's hard for people to work out when they aren't in the same city, but I'm willing to try if you are Honey. I want to be with you, this has been the best being I have ever had in a relationship. I know we are a strange pair, but I think it can work."

"Wow"

"Baby?"

"I...I" she couldn't think of words to express her feeling, so she did the only thing she could, she kissed him like he was going to war.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Kane?"

"When will you leave?"

"Well...I think I'm going to stay on till Dallas it's my contract date, I'll just ask to end it after that. Why?"

"Well I want you to meet my kids, and I'd like to meet yours if you don't mind?"

"That would be so great!" she said moving into his open arms.

"We need to get to sleep; the plane leaves at six, only seven hours away."

"Okay!" she said, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"Baby?" He knew it wasn't time for her to be up, but she wasn't in the bed anymore. "Baby?" He saw her, she was leading over the edge looking it the pool below. He could not believe she was just out there in a top and underwear. He pulled the blanket off the bed and walk out to her. "Baby?"  
"Sorry!"  
"Sorry for what baby?"  
"I woke you."  
"So baby, I'd stay up for years if it made your life better!" Kane said. looking into the pool Lisa still had not took her eyes off.

"Kane?" Lisa asked, wanting to talk about what was keeping her awake.  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind, let's go back to bed." Lisa said, changing her mind after looking for the first time into his eyes since he walked out to join her.  
They walked into the bedroom. He picked her up and stood her on the bed. Then started kissing down her neck line, and rubbing her lower back. She kissed his shoulders allowing him to reach her ear.. "Lisa?"  
"Yes?" she said, wanting him to kiss her and let her bite his lips.

"Can I bite you?"  
"Please..." was all she could get out before she just started kissing him and responding with her own bites to his. She tore off his shirt and dragged her nails down his back. He groaned in pain, then grabbed her hands and pulled them high above her head. She moaned as he grabbed the back of her legs and threw her on to the bed with her hands staying above her head.

"Kane please?"  
"NO."  
"No?" Lisa asked, unsure.  
"NO."  
She could not believe he said no to her, he had never told her no. She kissed him without really thinking about it anymore, she became preoccupied with why he said no. Then suddenly, she felt less air passing through her lunges, then just as fast as it started the pressure was gone and her breathing was returning to normally. "Kan..." her air was cut off again and again, but before she blacked out her throat was let go. "Ka..." she wasn't sure if this was his way of controlling himself or her.

"You wanted this?" he asked, her like he would even give her time to answered, but she and him knew he would not. "This is what you said please for, it is what turn you on last night?' She could not believe what she was hearing, was he playing, or was this really what he felt, and this was just the first time she was hearing it. He applied so much pressure when she did not even try to speak she was sure that he was no longer playing, till his head dipped down and his lips whispered to her, "I LOVE YOU" then flipping over where he was on his back and she was on his stomach. "Kane?"  
"Yes?" Kane asked, almost afraid he pushed to far but still knowing he was feeling more love for her than he even had for his ex-wife.  
"I Love You Too!" She could not believe they just said those words to each other after only knowing each other for a few days. They kissed lightly until falling back to sleep.


	4. What the?

The next morning Kane woke up first, so he went to go get a shower leaving his angle in the bed. "Kane?" She looked around, and then she heard the water. She thought about just waiting till he got out, but why miss this chance. She took off her clothes outside the bathroom door, then she stuck in to the bathroom quite as a mouse. Finding the shower door and slipping in the shower, behind him. He turns to look at her. He smiled when he saw her lips inches away asking to be kissed. He picked her up in his arms holding her without even using the support of the wall. "Kane?"

"Yes?"  
"Shower." Lisa said, returning his kisses.  
"So? This is so much better!" Kane said putting her down but not letting go of her lips.  
"Baby, we have to be on that plane in an hour."  
"So?" Kane said, knowing she was right but still wishing he could keep her with him under the hot water all day.  
She kissed him again then pushed herself from him, and moved into the stream of water. "Hey, I was in here first!"  
"So?" Lisa said, washing her face.  
"So this is my shower!" he pulled her to the back and pushed her up against the wall. "Either I get a shower or a play time session."  
"Oh well." She kissed him on the lips and bite his lower lip. Knowing they would never get going if she stayed in the shower she said, "Okay I'll wait!" She stepped out of the shower and went and laid out on the bed. "Guys time to get up!"  
"Thanks Matt" Lisa yelled as Matt passed. "Yeah baby girl, are y'all going to go eat with us or should we just go?"  
"How long till y'all leave?"  
"Well Jeff just got in the shower so fifteen or so. I think we are just going through McDonald or something quick like that."  
"Oh okay, well Kane is in the shower but come back by and we will see how far we are."  
"Okay baby girl!"  
"Lisa get in here!"  
"Coming!"  
"How long till Matt comes back?"  
"About fifteen."  
"Okay well guess you need to hurry." He said, kissing her on the nose.  
"Okay baby." She said, kissing him on the lips.  
"Baby?"  
"Yeah!" She said, turning around at the door.  
"Never mind."  
"What baby?" Lisa asked, seeing the look of un-sureness on Kane's face.  
"Go shower." Kane said, hoping that she would take the whole fifteen in the shower  
"Okay."  
She was not sure what that was about, but she jumped in the shower anyways.

When she was done with her shower, she walked out to the main room, "Kane will you get me my towel out of that bag?"

"Yea but..."  
"Oh my…"  
"Lisa, this is my ex-wife." Kane said, almost wishing he had told her, but still not really wanting to put Lisa into a position of having to meet his ex-wife yet.  
"Ugh... Hi."  
"Hi, sweetie. Kane you did not tell me you had someone staying with you, or I would have stayed outside."  
"No it's fine, I'm just going to grab my bags and go put on some clothes on." Lisa said, pulling on her towel that now felt way to short.  
"Okay sweetie." They both said in unison.  
"She's pretty. It's been a long time since I've seen you with someone."  
"Yes, honey I know I never really found anyone after you." Kane said, wishing she did not going into a speech about how he should have found somebody.  
"Okay well I mainly came up here to see you, and tell you that the kids are packed and ready for you when your plane gets in."  
"Thank You for having that all set up,so we are staying at my house this time?"  
"I told them they had to, but mama does have a key to mine, just in case."  
"Okay then, well where are you going?"  
"Oh just Mexico!"  
"That's great"  
"Yea, hopefully it will be a great vacation. So how did you meet Lisa, right?"  
"She's a new team member."  
"Oh that's nice." Lisa walks out of the restroom at this point, and Jeff's voice is heard, "Lets go guys where going to be late if we don't get going."  
"Coming!" Lisa yells, walking towards the door.  
"What is she to good to wait on you?"  
"No, I was just tiring to give you and him some privacy." Lisa said, wishing to hit this woman who was looking her up and down.  
"Lisa is it okay if, I just meet y'all at the plane?" Kane said, looking it the hurt in Lisa's eyes, but knowing he still had more to say to his ex.  
"Yeah, do you want me to get you something to eat."  
"I'll feed him, on our way."  
"Okay."  
Lisa just turns to walk out, but Kane gets her arm and kisses her lightly on the lips, "Thank You." Kane says, hoping Lisa does understand he hate not being with her even for a few minutes.

She smiles and walks out.

"Lisa where's Kane?"  
"His ex-wife is bringing him."  
"Ex-wife?" The guys repeat together.  
"Yep, she's pretty little thing too." They pull of down the road with Lisa looking out the back widow of the van.  
"What's wrong baby doll?" Batista asked, sitting down beside her.

"Just thinking."  
"Can I ask about what?"  
"Kane, my life and how it all fits together."  
"Your life is still a mystery to me, but I always believe that if two people want a relationship to work they can make it."  
"Well if I could stay with y'all on tour I'd say I believe you, but I have to go take care of my three kids."

"You have three kids?"  
"Well I have seven really, but two are older than eighteen, and one of them have a child, and one doesn't live with us but his seventeen."  
"But you're nineteen?"  
"Yes they all come to me in the wills of my father and stepmother."  
"Oh, oh my, that's a lot to deal with."  
"Yes, and that why I'm thinking so hard about all of this."  
"Have you told Kane about you having kids?"  
"Yes, when he told me about his."  
"Kane has kids?"  
"Teens, but yes."  
"How many?"  
"Three, but if he hasn't told you then please don't tell every one!"  
"Never baby doll I swear."  
"I just don't know what to do." Lisa said, sounding as if she was about to cry.  
"Hey guys what do y'all want to eat?" Jeff said, breaking the train of thought Lisa was going with at that time.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure Matt's buying?"  
"I'm sure, thank you!"  
"Do we need to get Kane something?"  
"No." Lisa said, a little meaner then she meant but was still shocked by seeing that women in Kane bed-room.  
"Okay!" Jeff said, hearing the tone Lisa used and was unsure if everything was okay.  
"So how far are we from the plane?"  
"Well about ten minutes away, but we still have to get the food."  
"Cool. What direction?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to run!"  
"What?"  
"Run! Which way?" Matt pointed from the driver's seat which way Lisa need to go. "Thank you!"  
"You know Kane's going to kill us, right?" Jeff asked after her.  
"No he wont." She yelled back as she passed the next car.

"Where is she?" Kane asked MVP as he walked past. He could not believe he saw her running down the street. "Where are the boys I'm going to kill them."  
"Kane!" Lisa said, as she walked from the restroom.  
"Where are they, I'm going to kill them."  
"Who and Why?"  
"The guys and for making you run."  
"I wanted to run! They didn't make me."  
"Oh, why did you want to run?" Kane said, trying to calm himself down, he was sure the boys had pushed her out of the car. "I needed to clear my head some."  
"Oh. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine! I got to think some and now I have my head on my shoulders a bit more."

"Okay then... Well do you want to come sit with us?" Thinking that after this morning recent meeting she was probably thinking about him and leaving him already. "Yeah." Lisa said, pushing past him to sit in between Matt and the open seat for Kane. "Lisa?"  
"Yea Matt?"  
"How was your run?"  
"Okay, it helped a lot."  
"That's great! Kane, can we speak to you?" Matt said, pointing at his brother. "Yea. Ill be right back."  
"Okay" Lisa said settling down in her seat. She tried not to listen to their conversion but ever once in a while a word or two would get to her ears. "Kane, is she staying or what?"  
"I think she's leaving, but I think we're going to try for a relationship between us."

"What about her "kids", what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to introduce them to my kids."  
"So you do really want to be with her?" Jeff asked, he had over heard Lisa say it but was unsure about the fact Lisa had so much to deal with, if she could deal with Kane and his stuff. "Yep. Will y'all come to the party I'm throwing?  
"Yes, can we do anything to help?"  
"I need someone to run interference. Lisa can't know about the party which means I need one of y'all to train with her when we touch down."

"Jeff," Matt said, "you said you wanted to see how strong she was."

"Yea but that was before..." Jeff's sentence trailed off as the meeting started. "I'll be back," Lisa said as she exited to the girl's section of the plane. "Froggie and Maria, Fourth." The woman said, exactly as Lisa entered the back. "Cool!" Lisa thought to herself as she set down. The girls meeting must of took longer than the guys because when Lisa sat down all the guys where already asleep, well all but one. Kane was still awake waiting on her to return. "Hey sleepyhead!" she said lying out beside him.  
"Hey, can we talk?"  
"Always!"  
"Well it's about when we land I was wondering if you'd be okay with staying with Jeff, he needs a partner to train with, and I need a bit of time to prepare the kids and my house."  
"That's fine with me, and it will give you and the kids a bit of family time. You know if you want to cancel me coming out to your house I'm fine with that." Lisa said, knowing Kane possibly was rethinking what he was getting into.  
"NO! I want you to come; I just need some time to set up."  
"Okay! Well what time do you think I can come?"  
"Me and Jeff have that all worked out his going to bring you."  
"Oh okay." she said, pushing herself farther into the seat. "Lisa?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"I love you." She could not believe it, she knew he said it before, but this time it meant so much more. "I love you too, Kane." She drifted off to sleep, with his arms held tight across her chest. He stayed awake think about the next few days. "What if they don't like her? I know they love their stepfather, but that is different from this. What if the hate her, and hate me for bring her into our home?" He asked himself this any many more questions as the plane brought him closer and closer to his kids. He could not wait to see his kids; he had not seen them in six weeks. He had tried to come see them every three but time got away from him. "Kane go to sleep." Maria said, as she passed.  
"Hey do you by any chance know whom she teamed with this week?"  
"Me! Fourth."  
"Oh!"  
"Yeah I can't wait she seems like a really good wrestler."  
"Well do you mind if I send Jeff and Matt out again? Just in case, Glam gets any ideas."  
"Nope I'm just fine with it as long as they don't pull any funny stuff."  
"They won't I promise. They're just out there, for JBL and Glam."  
"Then yeah send them out."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." She said, as she walked up the row finding this week's boy toy.  
As the plane landed, Kane lifted himself out of his seat and gave his angel one last look before he left her and Jeff's and Matt's hands. "Lisa it's time to wake up." Matt's voice waved in and out of her dream. "What?" She asked in her dream, but it just came out as "Mmm?"

"Just let me pick her up." Jeff said, as he moved closer to her, "I don't even want to try to explain the fact that Kane's goan to her."

"Kane?"  
"Okay grab her let's get her inside." Matt said, pulling her bags from the top compartment and walking down the ale.

"Lisa, it's time to get ready, we have to leave in thirty minutes." Jeff said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Okay." Lisa said as she rolled away from Jeff's voice. "Shower." He said, this time with more force.

"Okay." Lisa said, pulling the blanket over her head.  
"Now!" Jeff growled out.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said, pulling herself out of bed. "Where's my towel?"  
"In there, and some clothes." Jeff said, as his took off his towel and started changing with Lisa still in the room. "Oh okay" she said, trying to remove her eyes from his body. "Lisa?"  
"Yeah?" Lisa said, still looking at Jeff's strong shoulders and legs, with her eyes stopping on his cock which seem to wake knowing Lisa was looking at it, she saw the small twitch, and it excited her. "You okay?" Jeff said, unsure if he should cover himself but he felt himself twitch as she stared it him. "Yea. Sorry." She said turning back into the bathroom. "Lisa?" His voice was right outside the door now.  
"Yes?" Lisa said, hearing her own arousal in her voice. "I just wanted to say sorry for that. I wasn't expecting you to turn around."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry."  
"Why it's only fair, I've seen you at least two or three times in the last few days." Jeff said thinking about her body the few times he had seen it. "Yeah, but you looked away a lot faster than I did."  
"So that just because Kane would have killed me if I didn't." He said, thinking that if Kane was the sharing type he would be more than willing to get a taste of her. "Well that maybe but I'm still sorry."  
"Don't be, but you got to get in the shower. We need to leave in twenty-five minutes to be there on time."  
"Okay."  
She jumped in the shower thinking of his body but by the time she got to the point she was washing out her hair she was on to bigger things. What if they don't like me? What if the hate him for me? What if...? Her last thought was cut short with beatings on the door. "Lisa, come on you still have to get dressed." Matt yelled through the door. "I'm coming!" she yelled back as she turned off the water. Lisa was dressing in Jeff's room when the phone ringed. "Hello?"

"Lisa?" Kane asked not think about the fact she didn't have her own room, just unhappy that she showered and slept in Jeff's room.  
"Hey Kane!"  
"Why are you answering Jeff's room phone?"  
"Because I'm in here and his not."  
"Where is he?"  
"Talking to Matt out in the hall so I can get dressed."  
"Oh well how long do you think before y'all can leave there?"

"Oh well hopefully ten."  
"Okay, see you soon."  
"Okay," she said somewhat confused by his tone. She put the phone back down on the hook.  
"Let's go." Matt said knocking on Jeff's door. Lisa stuck her head out the door and told Jeff to tell him to give her two more minutes.

She looked like she was going to be sick as they pulled up to Kane's house. It was huge. She struggled to think about what was about to happen, but she knew she had to face it. "Lisa?" Jeff's body was right beside her, but his voice seemed far off. "Matt you got the right place?" Lisa asked as she just stood there confused about why she ever wanted to come here. "Kane?" They both boys said together as she begins to worry that he may have changed his mind, and now he didn't want her there. "Come in!" A very light voice boosted from in side the house. "Well... Go Jeff" Matt said as he moved be hide his brother. "Great, Jeff the dumb one goes again." Before Jeff's hand even touched the door the voice of Kane rang through the walls, "The grandmother of my kids said come in, so please come in." Lisa was the first one at the door, she had missed Kane so much in the last five hours she couldn't wait to see him. "Kane!" she said.

"Hi."

She was so happy to see him, but she realized she still had to meet his kids. How I'm going to do this, she thought as he turned her to face everyone that was all ready there a lot of the team members where there, but what caught and held her eyes was three teens about eleven to sixteen. "Kids, this is Lisa!" Kane said trying to show no fear.

"Hi Lisa!" all three kids said as one group. She would of been fooled if she wasn't a teen herself. She knew what it was like to have one of your parents start dating again, and it only had to be creepier for them, because she was only three years older than his oldest son. "Hi guys!" she said nervelessly.

"Lisa, I'd like you to meet my mother in-law, Jullia, and my three kids Mark, Justin, and Claria."

"Hi!" it was like the where not even his, they looked like high school preps, nothing like her, him or her kids.

"Kane can I start serving food?" Jullia asked, as she moved from the line and walked off to the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Kane said behind her. "Jeff can you entertain Lisa while I help mom?"

"Yea."

"Mom," Kane said, following Jullia into the other room, "kids come here."

Lisa was left with Jeff and Matt. She just kept thinking, "They hate me, they hate me!" Jay

"Lisa, is that you?" Lisa turned her head to the voice that called her name, but she could not place it. "Lisa?"

"Jay?" She found the man who was calling her name it was the cute guy she trained with before getting signed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got sign two days after you; this stop will be my first meet."

"Oh, wow!"

"Yea, so I see your fitting in well. A week and a half and you already got three guys on your side."

"What?"

"Kane, Jeff, and Matt."

At this point Batista walks up and asks, "Lisa where is Kane?"

"Oh, I think in the kitchen." Lisa said stepping away from Jay because he had gotten to close for Lisa's liking.

"Oh, never mind, I'm not allowed in there."

"And Batista." Jay says, as Batista walks away, and stepping back into the opening Lisa had just made.

"I don't have them all." She said, looking at Jay like he was a dumb ass.

"So it's wrong for me to think your Kane's new friend?"

"Well, that's one though not four."

"So one or four it's more than I will have in two weeks!"

"Liar, you all already have one." She said as she pointed at herself.

"Yea, but we were before we got here."

"So?"

"So how are my kids?"

"You're kids?" Kane asked, as he slipped up behind Lisa and kissed right behind her left ear.

"Well not really I was with her when she found out she wasn't just going to have to take care of her little sister but all of them. So I've helped when I could." Jay respond to his question.

"Jay they're fine but if you could excuses us." Lisa said, feeling Kane's arm get tighter and tighter as Jay spoke.

"Oh, okay Lisa. I'll see you tomorrow at the match?" Jay said, trying to not end his time with Lisa.

"Yea." By now Kane's arm was pulling so hard on her stomach, that it was hard for her to even stand. The second Lisa was done speaking Kane pulled hard and pulled her to the side of the room.

"What was he talking about?"

"Kane it's nothing, he is the guy I trained with."

"You trained with that guy, but he just said, how's my kids, how is that just someone you trained with."

"Dad?" it was his oldest kid.

"Yes." Kane said trying not to yell at him just because he was mad it Lisa. "Gram wants' to know if Lisa wants' anything to eat."

"No, she is fine."

"Dad is every thing okay?" Mark said, knowing it was unlike his father to grab someone like that.

"Yes its fine."

"Dad let go of her arm like that."

"What, oh, yeah," He said letting go of her, "Sorry," then walking off.

"Kane? Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I think you need to go back to the hotel with the boys. I think I jumped in to something that's not what I thought it was."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Lisa, just go."

She heard the words come out of his mouth, but she could not believe them. Was he just mad over Jay or was there some thing said between him and someone else that was making him act like this. She did not know, but she left walking back to the main road not sure where she was headed but sure she wasn't going to stay in that house for another second.

Kane went into the kitchen to talk to Jullia she could always calm him down.

"Kane whats wrong?" Jullia asked, as soon as she saw his face.

"What if she lied like..." he could not even bring himself to say it when the kids could be in ear shot, but Jullia knew what he meant.

"Do you really, and I mean really think she is?"

"Well no, but..."

"But nothing go tell her your sorry, and tell her your story."

"Jeff where is Lisa? Did Matt take her back?" Kane asked, after making it around the room once and still not seeing Lisa.

"No, he's in the other room dancing with Michelle. Why?"

"I told her to leave ten minutes ago but I want to talk to her, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"You yelled at her?"

"Yes, some guy called her kid's his kid's, and I freaked out. I told her maybe she needed to go back to the hotel with you and Matt."

"I haven't seen her. Hey Matt have you seen Lisa?"

"No, well I saw her by the front door with her bags about ten minutes ago. Why?"

"I think she left Kane."

"No, I need to find her."

"Okay, but where do we look?" Jeff said, knowing he had the Keys so if Lisa left it was not in the car.

"The hotel." Kane said, moving towards the door. He just kept thinking, what did I do, I ran off the only girl that's even given me a second look. Just because some other guy said something to her. How dumb can I be?

"Have you found her yet?" Matt asked, Kane over the phone.

"No, but she didn't even sign up for a room here, so they are looking to see if she has gotten a room anywhere else in the city."

"Well Jay just left here. So I don't think he knows anything."

"Okay well keep me updated; call me right away if she shows back up."

"Okay."

He looked at every where he could think of, but he could not find her. He began to worry she may have gotten on a plane and just went back home. He knew it was wrong to tell her to leave, but that man called her kids his and all he could think about was what if they are his or even if just one of them are. Then he saw a figure on the side of the road walking toward the airport. Was it her? He could not tell in the darkness, but he hoped that it was her. He slowed to a mile or two.

"Lisa?" he yelled, out the window at the figure.

It turned to look at him. It was her. He found her. He stopped the truck and jumped out. "Lisa, please talk to me, I feel so horrible for the way I acted, please talk to me."

"Go away!"

"Lisa, please just talk to me, I'm so sorry. I should have never told you to leave. I just didn't like the way he was looking at you or touching you ever chance he got."  
"Okay but was I touching him? NO. I was behaving, and you could have you kicking him out, but you kicked me out."  
"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I don't care if your sorry." Lisa said without sadness, without caring if it hurt him.

"Lisa, please." At this point, he dropped to his knees and asked her from the deepest part of his heart for her to forgive him. "Please Lisa, Please forgive me, I'm so sorry I will never do that again."  
"Get up Kane, and go find so one who wants to listen to you beg." Lisa had felt his words crush her heart and she was not going to let him see her cry.

"Kane what do you want from me, you want me to walk back in to work Friday with all of those people knowing you kicked me out of your house?" Lisa turns and starts walk at this point. "Lisa?"

She left him there, she wanted to get back in his truck and go home with him, but he hurt her too much for her to allow her-self to do that. He stoned there watching her walk out of his life.

He left going back to his house, but he did not make it there. He found him-self at the gym punching every thing and anything that stood still long enough. Why did I yell at her? Why? He just kept repeating as he worked out. "Kane?" It was Jeff.

"She'll come back if not go to her place next week and ask her to come back."

"I just don't think it going to be that easy she seemed really hurt. I do not blame her for him thing I just got so jealous when I saw him touch her."

"Do you get like that when one of us touch her?"

"No, that's why I just don't understand why he made me like that. Even if the kids where his it would be okay as long as she didn't lie to me but she said none of them where hers but he said..."

"Kane?"

"...what?"

"You're making no sense!"

"Oh yeah sorry!"

"It's okay, but Kane I think you need to clam down and try to see if she is still here because I think I saw her down on the divas floor."

"What? Where?"

"I think she was going into Maria's room."

Matt jumped in here "yeah, I think I saw her to."

"Where?"

"The women's floor talking to Glam,I heard something about Glam beating her next week."

"Wait so? So?"

"Kane you just need to go see if it was her before you start going crazy."  
"You're right, I just don't know if she will even forgive me. I do not want to make a fool out of my self." "Kane if you truly love her it won't matter how you look, just ask her to forgive you."  
"I did the first time, and she just walked off."

"Okay so maybe she just needs some time to think."

"But then won't it be best to let her come to me when she's ready?"  
"No, she still needs to see that you care for her and that your sorry still."  
"But what if she doesn't care that I'm trying, what if she just blows me off?"  
"Then she does Kane, and she wasn't who you thought she was and you start looking again."  
"I don't want to look for anyone else I want to have her. She was the best thing in my world."  
"Kane just go see. You will only have

what "ifs" if you don't ask her now."  
"But I..."

"Go."

"Fine." Kane walked away trying to finger out what to do. "Should I just go straight to her and beg for her to let me make it up to her or should I go get some flowers and take them to her." He thought he was just talking to him-self, but he heard someone else voice answer.

"Just go to her, she misses you so much. She just wants' you to understand, why she could not just get back in your truck the other day. She needs you to come back to her and tell her your sorry for throwing her out, and so she can tell you sorry for not explaining her-self better when you asked. Go to her Kane!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, the voice.

"Go Kane she is in the pool. Go to her." He ran off to the pool. Still not sure, what he was going to say to her but knowing he could not wait any longer to see her.

"Lisa?" He said the second he opened the door leading into the poolroom.

"Kane?" Lisa's voice shirked at the new arrival she had been the other person in the room for nearly an hour, and now he was running in to the room.

"Lisa? Please can I talk to you. I need to explain what was going through my head when I saw him and heard him ask you that question."

"Kane!" She said jumping out of the water and running into his arms. "Kane, why did you tell me to leave?" "You know my three beautiful kids?"

"Yea."

"Well one of them is not mine, they don't know it, but she felt I didn't love her anymore, so she found someone who could." Kane said his voice full of sorrow, she had almost killed him when she told him. It hurt him so much, he knew he had lost her before that but the baby he was talking care of was someone else it hurt to look into his child's eyes and know the truth.

"Oh Kane I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's just the reason I was so freaked out when he said they where his, but you had said non of them where yours. I was just afraid you where lying to me, like she tried to for the first couple of years."  
"Kane I have never lied to you, and I never will."

"Lisa I'm so sorry I acted like that, and I will do anything to make it up to you." She stood there in his arms think about how he had to of felt when he heard Jay say that and knew he was truly sorry for treating her like that.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes?" He responded to her.

"Come swim with me."

"Ugh... I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it will be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because I...I just don't think it will be a good idea."  
"Kane either give me a good reason or get in this pool."  
"How about the hot-tub it would be better."

"No, I want to be in the pool."

"But."

She wanted him to come swim with her. She still had fifty more laps and him being in the pool with her would make her feel better. "Fine whatever. I have to get back to work, I still have a lot more laps to do." She finishes jumping back into the thirteen feet pool with a perfect dive. He stood there watching her wishing he could join her, but he knew he was not a good choice. "The pool closes in five minutes." A voice over the intercom said as Lisa was about to get out of the pool.

"Kane will you hand me that towel?" she said shivering. It was a terribly cold night, and the pool was out in the open.

"I told you, it wasn't a good idea for me to get in." He said pulling her into his arms wrapping the towel around her at the same time.

"Okay so maybe your right." She was so cold she was sure she was about to go into shock from it, but his arms where over her trying to warm her up.

"Kane, can you take me up to Maria's room?"

"Yes, or I could tack you back to my house."

"Kane I have to go change and then I want to take you out to eat."

"You want to take me out?" He asked not believing that after he was such a jerk that she wanted to take him out.

"Yea we do need to talk about all of this and reset a time where I can meet your kids and not have so many people around. Maybe lunch tomorrow before the match?"

"Yea okay, well what floor are you on?"

"Mmm third I think!"

He then picked her up in his arms and carried her up to the room. "I'm going to go tell the boys where I'm going I'll meet you here or down stairs?"

"Here it's going to take me little while I have to shower and get all the chlorine out of my hair."

"Oh okay. Well about twenty or so?"

"Yea that will be fine." She walked into the room leaving him there, looking at her in disbelieve, he could not believe she was giving him a second chances.


	5. Moving Forward

"Lisa?" Kane said, knocking on the door about twenty-five minutes later. "Hey, three more minutes please?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait out here." Kane said, still standing outside Maria's room in the hall.  
"No, come in she's not in here, she left with MVP." Lisa said, waving Kane into the room.  
"Oh okay." He entered the room very slowly he was afraid she would change her mind at any second. "Kane?"  
"Yeah." Kane said, Lisa had walked back into the bathroom and he was unsure where he should stand.  
"Will you come in here?" She asked, "So how has your day been?"

"Bad till I found you, but it's been getting better!"  
"Aww so sweet!" She said, half sarcasm half realism.  
"Well how has your day been miss Smarty pants?" He said, trying to keep the mood light.  
"Long I haven't slept since we got ready to go to your house last night."

"Well then you've got more sleep then me. You got to sleep when we got off the plane, I didn't."

"You didn't sleep last night?"  
"NO, I've been here throwing punches at anything, to take out my anger at my-self."

"Oh!" Lisa said, realizing how close he had been.  
"You okay?"  
"Yea, it's just strange to think we've been this close to each other, and not seen each other, but I guess I was in the pool for the last fifteen hours."

"You swam laps for fifteen hours?"  
"Yea, pretty much!"  
"Damm," he said, standing right behind her now looking into the mirror reflecting them standing so close but still not one picture, "Lisa, if I asked you to move here with your kids would you?"

"What?" she asked not mad, but could not believe he would even ask such a question at this point. "Well my house is here, my kids and their mother are here. I want to be here, and I want you here."

"But you still have a job to do!"  
"Yes, but with you and my kids in the same spot I will stop traveling to all of the meets, just mine."

"Kane?" Lisa asked, unsure if this was the right move after last night.  
"Please baby girl! Nothing could be better." Kane said, not knowing where the question had came from but knowing he want her to say yes.  
"But Kane you haven't even meet my kids. You realize you just asked seven to eight people in to your home?"

"Yes, and I hope you still tell me yes. Even if I have to move in three thousand people, I want you there."

"Kane!" Lisa said, starting to really want to be with him, and to be some where he would come see her that would not take him away from his kids.  
"Yes?" he said, seeing her eyes light up as she started to really think how nice it would be to be close to him and a permanent way.  
"Please!"  
"Yes!" he nearly yelled at the thought of have her and her kids at his house. "So when?" he asked.  
"Well we go to my home town for Monday, but when does the plan leave for Dallas?"

"Well the met is tomorrow so I guess the next day around ten in the morning, I think."

"That puts us in Dallas around noon, right?  
"Yea, I think about that."  
"So we can be to my house around one or one-thirty."  
"Lisa?" It was Maria; she was standing out in the bedroom.

"Yea?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea Kane and I are just getting ready to go out to eat."

"Oh..." they exited the bath-room at this point. "Well don't both of y'all look good." Kane heard the voice that had told him where to find Lisa; it had told him what to do.

"Maria?" Kane asked not believing it was her that made this possible, "You're the one that told me. Thank you." Kane was so happy he had Lisa he was grateful Maria had told him where to find her.

"You're welcome, Kane."  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing." Maria said leaving no room for questions.  
"Okay. Well we are going to get going then."  
"Okay." Maria said, pushing MVP down on the bed, before Kane and Lisa had even left the room. That women dripped sex.  
Lisa was worried only for a few minutes about what Maria and Kane was talking about, but soon her thoughts wear on the future and the thought of her living with Kane and him being okay with her kids. Something she was sure she was never going to find. "Kane, where are we going?"  
"Out to eat."  
"Where? It looks as if we are going in to a forest."  
"Well we are."  
"What?"  
"That's where we are going to go eat." he said pointing at a log cabin in the thins part of the forest. "Kane is that even a restaurant? It looks like its some ones home."

"Well it is. It's my ex-wife's house."  
"What? Why are we going there?"  
"Because no ones there, I need to feed the dog, and because it where Jullia left our diner."

"Wait the kid's grandmother knows you and I are going to have diner at your ex-wife's house?"

"Well really it's my house still, but yes."  
He was acting as it was no big deal for them to be going in to her home. He put the car and park. Then got out and came over to her side of the car, and open the door for her. "Kane?"  
"Yes Lisa?"  
"Are you sure about this."  
"Yes Lisa, its fine."  
She wanted to believe him, but she was still unsure about the thought of this being his ex's home. He led her to the exterior front doors. She gasped it the sight of the fine woodwork on them, they showed a couple at their wedding. Kissing lightly as the party claps. She was not sure if this was the sight at Kane's wedding or just a picture. She felt strange walking into another woman's home, but it was such a beautiful home she could not wait to look around. "She lets me stay in our old room when I'm to hurt to care for my-self."

"That's so nice of her." Lisa said, allowing her sadness it drip into her voice. What if he was still in love with her.  
"Yes, she's a wonderful women." with his words her face fell, she thought what if he is not in love with me, he's just in love with someone he thinks can be like her. He saw her face fall knew what she was thinking, and rush over putting his arms over her, saying "but no ones better then you. You are my goodness, my love." She was shocked by his response it was so perfect.  
"Kane?"  
"One second I have to disarm the alarm."  
"Kane!" she said this time with pure panic in her voice.  
"What's wrong?" he said pushing a few more numbers before turning to look into the eyes of a dog Lisa would describe as a killer. "BOY, GO TO YOUR ROOM." Kane yelled at the dog as Lisa did ever thing she could to get space in-between her in the dog.

"Kane?" Lisa said after Kane had left her in the front Room so he could go put the dog outside in the pin.

"I'll be right there I just have to grab something."  
"What are you getting?" she asks.  
"You'll see in a little bit." he said entering the room with nothing in his hands.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing, but come, sit diners ready." They entered the smaller room that he had come from then passed into a gorgeous dining room. With a table sat for two.

"Oh my... This is... I can't even put it in words how ...wow." She was so amazed at the beautiful china on the table she could not believe any one when threw that much work for her.

"Lisa!" Kane said pulling out a chair for her allowing her to sit facing a big glass window facing out into a quivering stream. "Wow," she said sitting down in the set, looking out at the gorgeous site before her.

He moved to the right side of her and started to serve her. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, its prefect."  
"Are you sure? I will fix anything that's wrong."  
"It's all perfect, honey." He moved over to his side sitting down then jumping back up and running into the kitchen bring out a bottle of white wine. "May I?"  
"Please!' She said as he poured her a glass. She looked at the meal before them, "Wow this is wonderful looking."

"Thank you, I will have to remember to thank Jullia for making these oysters." She took a bit of the rice, "Mmm, this is wonderful, she's a great cook."

"Thank You" a voice and the other room said.  
"Jullia are you still here?"  
"Yes but I'm leaving now I was just getting something out of my room."  
"Oh, do you need any help getting anything out to our car?" Kane said starting to get up.  
"No. No, I'm fine, have a good night guys I'll call you Kane When I get back to the house."  
"Ok mom. Drive safe."  
"Yes dear," and with that the door shut. Leaving Kane and Lisa alone for the first time, ever. She seemed to realize it, but he could not tell because she was just looking in to her glass of bubbling wine. She was thinking, realizing she was sitting at a table with a man she loved, but was old enough to drink where she was two years to young to drink. She found her self on the verge of tears. "Lisa? Baby are you okay?" She shook her head.  
"Oh ya sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing, it nothing."  
"Baby?" Kane asked, worrying she was changing her mind.  
"It's nothing let's eat. It's so beautiful."  
"Okay baby." he said perplexed at her actions.  
He tries to start many conversions, but she does not respond to most of the things he brings up. She just sits there picking at her food thinking about the position she put her-self in by coming here. She loves him, but she is still not sure if tonight is the night she is willing to lose her innocence. She knows nothing will ever be the same for her again if she allows this night to continue the way he has planned. "Kane?"  
"Yes, Baby?" he was so glad she finally was talking again, at had been fifteen minutes since he had been able to even get a mumble out of her.

"What...what are we doing here?"  
"Well I wanted to say sorry for the other night at the party. I wanted to show you things that are only in this house, and I wanted to be alone with you so I could tell you, I Love You."

"Kane..."  
"What is it baby?'"  
"I just don't know."  
"Know what baby?" Kane asked, really starting to freak out.  
"What I'm doing here. I know I wish to be close to you, but I'm not sure how close I wish to be."

"What do you mean baby."  
"Kane?" she said standing and walking over to him.

"Yes?" he said when she was half way to him.

"Kane I have to tell you this now and not later. Kane..." She took the last step at this point moving just an inch away from his face, "Kane." She just could not bring her-self to say the words she knew she needed to say to him.

"Baby?" he asked, still confused by her actions.  
"I LOVE YOU." Was the last thing said that night, she moved in to a passionate kiss showing her words with the care she took kissing him. Without breaking her kiss, he moves out his chair standing and picking her up in to his arms. He carried her up to the master bedroom, his bedroom, lying her down on the bed and stepping back to look at the body that belonged to those lips he had been addicted to for the last week and a half. He took off his shirt then moved back on to the bed him kissed her like there was no tomorrow, but to her surprise he stopped the kissing right before it would have progressed. Kissing her on the forehead and lying out with his are over her stomach. She could not believe this she was willing to give her-self finally, and he was going to sleep as if he was not interest in sex. She laid there for a while thinking what this meant. How could he, she was all most outraged until she heard a mumble out of her sleeping man, "I agree after marriage" She couldn't believe what she had heard was he thinking about sex and marriage, and where it all fit together for them. She fell asleep with the greatest smile on her face.

The next morning he woke to a smell he was defiantly not expecting. Eggs, beacon, and waffle where cooking in the other room. He rolled over all most still expecting her to be beside him, but there was just an empty warm spot. The song strawberry wine was playing with just the slight hit of Lisa's voice under it. He set there listing to a voice of an angel, his angel. "Kane," her voice was closer now, just around the corner, "Kane are you awake?" "Yes dear!"  
"Breakfast is ready Baby."  
"Okay I'll be right there."  
"Okay."  
He moved off the bed trying to get to the bathroom door he wanted to wash his face before seeing her. He walked into the bathroom; the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was a sweet smell all most as sweet as her voice drifting back to his ears singing again. Then the bubble bath with a tick layer of stem rolling off of it. He dipped his hands in the foam and ran them over his face, memorizing the scent it was her smell the smell of his queen. He knew she was expecting him for breakfast, but he could not help himself, he found himself sitting in her bath all most waiting on her to come join him. "Kane?" She called entering the bedroom, but with no answer she tried again moving father into the room, "Kane where are you." "Please join me!" Kane's voice boomed from the bathroom.  
She walked slowly to the door stopping before entering and asking, "Are you sure?" "Please Lisa!" She stepped in the large bathroom, she was all most afraid she was about to get in trouble for the bath, but her mind went blank when she saw him in the bath covered with the red tinted bubbles. She could not believe the sight before her. He was in her bath asking her to join him. "Hey that's my bath!" Lisa said, trying not to laugh and sound mad. "No, it's our bath!"  
"NO, it's mine."  
"Oh be quiet and get in here." Putting out his hand for her.  
"No."  
"Yes." he said pulling her into the bath.  
"Kane what are you doing I still have eggs cooking?"  
"So?" he said rubbing her arm where he pulled it.  
"I have to go turn it off," she said trying to stand, but he held her still. "Do you promise to come back?"  
"Yes."  
"OK." he said helping her out on to the floor.  
"I'll be right back." she grabbed a towel and ran from the room saying "I lied I'm going to eat." All she heard was a growl then footsteps catching up with her. She made it to the kitchen turning of the last egg, throwing it on to the plate and then putting both plates in the oven. She sat it the table and started peeling a banana. "You lied to me twice!"  
"Just once baby!" She said confused she could only count the time she said she had come back. "No, twice once about coming back and once about eggs."  
"Aww does my baby want his eggs?"  
"Yes, well eggs or a bath with you."  
"Well which one do you want more?"  
"Both."  
"No one, or the other."  
"No, both." he said pulling her by the other arm, up to his lips, so he could kiss her. She tried not to open her mouth, but he pushes her mouth open with his tongue. "See breakfast and play." "Aww but you said eggs and a bath."  
"True but it's still a good combination." She laugh it his comment.  
"See."  
"Yes baby, well I put the food in the oven to stay warm, so we have time for a bath first."  
"Good." Kane said picking Lisa up and carrying her back to the bathroom. He stood her up on the toilet set and kissed her then started tacking off her shirt. He rubbed her shoulders relaxing her to the point she was silly putty in his hands. "Mmm," she moans as he moved down her back.  
"That's it baby."  
"Mmm," He took this as a positive sign and started tacking off his boxers but before he got it off; Lisa was sliding down to setting position, putting her face just even with a now growing bulge. She exhaled lightly blowing a soft gash of air over the outline of his member. He groans at the feeling. She hooks her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and then lightly works them down to his ankles where he steps out of them. She now turns her attention back to his semi erect dick. She gets a good grasp of it with her left hand and slips her lips around the head. She twirls her tongue around, then pushing her lips half way down his shaft. She continues to please him until, he cums in her throat. He could not believe how passionate she was, he knew it had been awhile since he was this in love with the women he was with, but this was the most amazing thing ever. He pulled her up by the back of her hair. "Did I say you could make me cum?" he said with a voice that she could not help but fall in to the role "No master, I'm sorry master." He jumped at the name no one had ever called him that, he was sacred he took it too far, as if she thought that was his wish. "Lisa baby, I was just playing!" He felt horrible; he made her feel like she needed to call him master. She looked into his eyes she knew he was play, and so was she, but he looked on the verge of tears. She pulled her arm slowly way from his grip and lowered the boxers she was wearing. "Master will you please join me in a bath?" she asked trying to show off her baby blue eyes the best she could. "Yes ..." he was afraid to call her anything, was baby out side the game or where they even playing a game anymore. She took hold of his hand and had him step into the bath, then stepped in behind him. She tugged him down to where they both where sitting in the hot water bubbles covering their thighs. He was still not sure what was going on in Lisa's head, but she started rubbing his shoulders and soon all thoughts but her hands where gone. "Why did you freak out when I called you Master?" She asked bringing him back. "Mmm well... I never had someone call me that and I was afraid you may of thought that was trying to control you." "Control? You really think you could control me." Lisa said almost laughing at the thought. "Well..." He knew if he said yes he would be in trouble, but he did not want to say no and lose all control, "Well no and yes."  
"How yes and how no?" she asked feeling him shriek way at every word.  
"Well if you ever wanted to let me then yes, but if you didn't then no." he responded afraid she was still going to ask more.  
"Well that's a good answer!"  
"Thank you." He said still unsure of how this conversation was going to end. She slowly went back to rubbing his lower back. "Lisa?"  
"Yes?"  
"Eggs?"  
"Please." They got out of the bath together drying off, and then going to the kitchen to have the wonderful breakfast Lisa had made. They where enjoyed their breakfast, but Lisa stood and left early with out giving reason. He finish a few minutes later did they dishes then went looking for her. He could not find her until he heard a light humming coming from the bathroom. "You little cheat, you left for this."

"I have to have a bath the morning before any match."  
"Oh well does that mean I need to leave you alone."  
"If you want or you could help me!"  
"Help?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay." he said still unsure what she wanted his help with, but soon it was clear she moved forwards motioning for him to come sit in the bath behind her. He did not waste a minute soon he was sitting behind her. She was running her hands threw her hair, trying to wash out the conditioner. "Baby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any pre-match rituals?"  
"Well I guess so, warming up and stuff like that."  
"But no personal tradition?"  
"Not really, but I know one I'd like to start!"

"What?"  
"Helping you with your bath!" he smiled it his own smarts.  
"Aww aren't you smart!"  
"Thank you."  
"Grr." Lisa growled.  
"Oh you know you enjoyed it."  
"Yes, but still unfair."  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes, yes, yes"  
"No, no, no" Lisa turns around and try's to tell him yes one more time, but he catches her face in his hands and kisses her, only pulling back to whisper, "no," inches away from her lips. Then they embrace in a long slow loving kiss. "Baby girl are you done in your bath?"  
"Depends!"  
"On?"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Do nothing. Have something done to you maybe!"  
"Oh well yes, I'm done." Confused what he wanted.  
Without another word, he stood picking her up in his arm and threw a towel over her. He took her out to the bedroom and laid her down at the foot of the bed. She was confused her legs where off the bed, but he seemed like he did not want her to move. Soon her questions where answered as Kane place a hand on her left foot and started rubbing. After a few moments, he switched feet, and then slowly started working up her legs. Past her calf's, to her thighs. She quivered with ever inch of new territory. Before she realized it, his lips where laying kiss all over her inter thighs, moving closer and closer to her sweet lips. With a light kiss and a rush of cold air, she was pushed to her first true orgasm with him. "Kane!" she shouts. He jumps at her call he was about to apply pusher with his thong to her bud. "Yes baby?"  
"I think we need to talk!"  
"But I just wanted to pay you back for this morning!"  
"Kane please we need to talk!"  
"Okay baby!" he said rising from his position to right beside her on the bed, "What is it baby doll?" She took a deep breath not sure, how to tell him what she had to say. "Lisa just tell me what it is, I can handle what ever it is." "Kane, I wish this was something I could just tell you and have you deal with, but the truth is none of the kids could be mine because I've never..." She was all most scared to finish her sentence; most men fell into two groups either the one's that want nothing to do with her because of it, or the one's who just want to run through it just so they could say they had a virgin. "Lisa?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What are you sorry for baby?"  
"I'm...I'm no good." Lisa said hang her head.  
"Honey your great! I am the one that is no good. I've messed up before, but you haven't, your perfect." He lifted her eyes to his. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes

baby." he just wanted to hold her for the rest of their lives, and that is what he was going to try to do. He pulled her into his arms, and they lay back together. Staying in each other, arms until the phone rang. "Lisa, we need to get going if we are going to warm up."  
"Oh okay." she yelled back from the bathroom, she was trying to fix her hair, but she knew it was not going to work. "KANE!" the announcer yelled over the intercom. She kissed him and ran back to the TV; she wanted to watch him walk out. "And his tag team partner Maria." Lisa could not believe her ears, it was suppose to be her and Maria in a match, not Kane and her as a tag team. "And their opponents MVP and Lisa." "What the..." was all she could say before she was pushed out the door. All she could do was walk out there and act as if she knew what was going on, they had MVP and Maria and her and Kane against each other. "This is a mix tag team any one can be in the ring with anyone from the other tag team." "Fuck." All four said in unison.  
"And your winners Kane and Maria."  
Lisa could not believe it, she had started the match, but the guys tag them self's in and would not switch out again. She felt bad for losing but to Kane and Maria it was okay. "Lisa wait up!" "Kane! What's up?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Well to...mmm well nowhere." She said trying to hide her face knowing she was lying, but she knew she needed to. "Where?" he asked in a harsh voice.  
" Nowhere baby I was just getting out of the way."  
"Mmm."  
"Maria can I go change in your room?"  
"Yea." Maria said walking off with MVP, but throwing the key at her. She turned back to Kane, "Do you want to go up with me?"  
"I guess."  
"Come on!" she said pulling his arm; they had big plans they need to get ready for. "Kane blue or pink?"

"The dress!"  
"That's not blue or pink!"  
"So I want the dress."  
"Mean man, but fine." She dressed and got ready for the night ahead, she was going to have to set through a full meal with his family. What was she going to say about herself? "Kane are you sure about this, maybe we should give it more time." She said trying to get out of the diner with his kids. "No, I want you to be able to move in within the next few weeks."  
"But you still haven't met my kids. What if you don't like them?"  
"I will."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do!" He said ending the conversation.

They set there hanging on her every word. She was unsure how he was going to take to her loud unruly kids when his where so well behaved.

"So how many kids did you say you have?" His oldest asked, moving around the table after his youngest brother asked if she had ever been married before.

"Three, four, or seven. Just depends on how you want to count it."

"Well less count the ones that will come here!" Mark said.  
Lisa was afraid of this kind of question, she and Kane had not talked about it, and she did not know what to answer. Her eyes met Kane begging for help how to answer the question.  
"Hey guys, let's clear of the table." Kane said, saving Lisa from his kids.  
"Okay." The three kids said, jumping up to clean up the dishes.  
"So I guess we need to talk." Kane said dropping his voice so the kids could not hear.  
"Yeah we do. I told you, I didn't think we were ready."  
"Dinner went fine. We just need to talk about some of the details of life."  
"My kids are not details, they are my life." Lisa said, allowing her tone to show she was un-happy.  
"No, your life is wresting, or you wouldn't be here." He said with a playful tone, but she responded with full furry in her voice.  
"No, my kids are..."  
"Lisa!" Kane said, showing he was not going to back down, and letting her know she need to lower her voice before his kids heard them.  
"Fine, let's talk details."  
"Okay, baby. So do you think all will want to come?" Kane said, putting a tone of happiness back into his voice as Lisa sat back in her chair.  
"I won't know until I talk to them, but at least three will have to."  
"Okay, so see we are working out the kinks now." Kane said still unsure what Lisa was thinking, but knowing he had room even if she brought all seven and seven more showed up.  
"How far are we from Dallas, right here?" Lisa asked, wondering how far she actually was.  
"Two, maybe three hours. Do you live right in Dallas or one of it's sub-biers."  
"Haltom. We have two houses really one in Fort Worth, the other in North Richland Hills, and Haltom right in-between them so, Haltom."  
"So y'all don't all live in the same house?"  
"It just depends on what mood everyone is in. If we are getting a long then we do but if someone is fighting or just in a bad mood, they will go to the other house."  
"Oh well will they be able to live in one house, or will that be too much for them?"  
"They can do it, but I'm hoping the two oldest will stay with the youngest and live in one of the houses."  
"Why?"  
"Those two need to learn how to live by them self." Lisa said, her tone said she was relaxing, but she was still unsure if she wanted the older two to come, they could be pains, and may not accept Kane.  
"Oh."  
"If they could live by themselves, I would not be worried about them and need to go back to the kids, but they can't finger out how to work and take care of the kids at the same time."  
"So why not bring them all here and teach them, Jullia is here, and she can help, baby sit and find them jobs. You could stay on and come home as often as need."  
"Do you really think she will be willing to help?" Lisa asked, knowing she would love to stay on the road with Kane, but she knew she had to make sure the kids where being token care of.  
"Yes, she's been looking for away out of her daughter's house, but she doesn't want to be alone. So I think she would jump at the thought of getting to be around little kids again."  
"So you really want us here?"  
"Yes!" He said as the kids re-entered the room.  
"Dad, can each of us bring someone with us tonight." The three of them asked, as one voice.  
"Oh yes I got the guys tickets. So we will have enough for you guys and your dates."  
"Cool."  
Lisa was glad she was suppose to lose to night because she for one she did not want to beat Kane in front of his kids, and second she didn't think she would be able to concentrate enough to win. She was thinking hard about what she was going to say to the kids, how her and Kane's life would fit together, and if she was truly making the right choices.

 

"Kane and he's tag team partner Froggie."

Lisa did not know what to do; she was so confused how she was supposed to walk out there now.  
"Froggie go." the stage man yelled, when she had not moved for nearly a full minute.  
"But...but." Trying to look around for someone to ask what the plan was.  
"Go!" She listened this time. She walked out there with the biggest smile she could muster, but as she got closer to the ring, she let her face fall. She knew she needed to act scared of him.  
"And their opponent's MVP and Maria." Froggie watched as the couple walked to the ring together. She knew Kane and her would never be able to do that, he was the devil, and she was suppose to be light and loving.  
"And your winners Kane and Froggie." Lisa was expecting Kane just to walk off, but she soon saw his shadow right behind her.  
"FROGGIE."  
She shook at her name, what was he going to do to her. She turned to face him knowing that at any second, she could be thrown across the ring. "Kane?" She nearly cries out, bracing herself for the worst. She felt him step closer, but she fell to the ground from pure fear. All she could hear was his well know malicious laugh and the thunder of his red flames go off. She felt the ground shake then soon a heavy pant was on her face.  
"I was just going to tell you, be careful some one so pretty shouldn't walk around alone."  
She heard it once then a second time as it each through the stadium.  
"Get away from her, leave her alone." She heard Jeff's voice echo as she laid there unsure what to do, but soon she felt her body being pulled across the mat and soon the warmth and comfort of Matt's arms as he carried her off.  
"Froggie!" Matt's voice continued in her ears. She knew if Matt called her Froggie she needed to stay in character, so she barely moans a reply.  
"It's okay, I will never let him get by you again. Just please be okay."  
She lifts her head at this point laying it quickly back down on his shoulder.  
"Where is he?" she asks, with out releasing his stare.  
"Far away baby, I will never let him touch you."  
"Thank you, Matt." She said, seeing the camera pointing at her. She laid her head in the crook of Matt's neck, waiting on the camera to move away from them.


	6. Torture

"I'll take her if you want!"

"Kane!"

"Hey baby!" he said, as he pulled her from Matt's arms, "How did you know it was okay to faint?"

"I didn't, I just really fainted." Lisa said, pulling herself closer to Kane.

"Do I scare you that much?" Kane asked, looking down at her scared of what her answer will be.

"No, I don't know why I did it." Lisa said, laying kiss on Kane's unclothed chest.

"But your okay now?" Matt asked, before he walked off.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, thank you again."

"Yea baby-girl." Matt said, without turning around, not wanting to see the smile on Kane's face as he held Lisa.

"What was that about?" Kane asked, Lisa as she watched Matt walk out of the doors.

"I don't know, guess he need to go somewhere." She said, wondering the same thing, she all most thought Matt was feeling something other than friendship for a second.

"Oh well do you want to go take a shower? You know before the kids come up."

"Mmm yeah. You coming with me?"

"I'll be right behind you. I have to go talk to the guys."

"About?" Lisa asked, worrying Kane was reading too much into Matt's actions.

"Nothing."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." he said, almost through the same door Matt left.

She went up to Kane's room, unsure still what Kane need to talk to the guys for, but sure she probably didn't want to know. She jumped into the shower expecting him to join her soon.

"Hey baby." Kane said, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, turning to face him, but noticing a devilishly evil look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said, as he grabs hold of her throat so tightly she almost looses consciousness immediately.

"Ka..." was all she is able to get out, before she lost all consciousness.

"Baby-girl!" he voice calls, "bed-e bye time is over, time to wake up." She feels her mind start to stir, but she cannot seem to get her body to move. Soon she realizes some type of restraints is holding her in a laid out x position.

"Kane? Kane? Kane, please help me, this is hurting so bad!" she cries, as the restraints are tighten.

"No, Froggie. I want to play."

"Matt! Matt, please help me!" Lisa screams, when she sees the camera and Matt tied up across the room.

"Oh, Froggie don't worry about him, he just here to watch." Kane voice comes from behind her; she is quivering from the thought that this could be real.

"Kane, please don't do this, please Kane don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Frog, just..." His last words where drowned out by her screams, as he laid his hand down on her throat.

"Cut." the cameraman yells.

"Matt you okay?" Kane asks, moving his hand away from Lisa's throat.

"Yeah, can you just help me with this rope?"

"Yes, just one second." Kane said, while he picked up Lisa, and sat her in a sitting position.

"So what's the next scene?"

"I was thinking it start with a shot of you two making out, and then me coming out and throwing you across the room and trying to kiss her, but Jeff coming up, and smashing in my head."

"Cool! Go change outfits, and I'll meet y'all in mine and Jeff's room." Matt said, as Lisa tried to catch up.

"Wait, who said I wanted to play out another scene? Who even said I wanted to play out the first."

"Oh!" the boys say together.

"Well um... You see we have already told the producers that we would have three scenes before the end of the night. Please!" Kane said, moving back to her.

"Please!" Matt said coming around to her other side and taking her hand the same way Kane had.

"Fine!" Lisa said, looking back and forth between the guys.

"Thank you!" they both said, each kissing her on the cheek. Kane nearly ripped Lisa arm off with the force he used dragging her into their room.

"Kane, what about your kids?"

"Oh their mom came in early and told them, they had to come home. Something about laundry needing to be done."

"Oh." she said, as he pulled her the last steps into the room. She could her the sadness in his voice knowing he wished he would have gotten to hang with them some more.

"So change!" Kane said, looking at Lisa, and the look she was giving him.

"Into what?" she asked, really wanting to ask why he didn't tell his ex-wife no, but not wanting to get him upset.

"What ever you will be wearing two weeks from now."

"Um... Kane I thought I was going to start the move?"

"Oh well, I forgot I'm so sorry baby!" Kane said, thinking she was backing out, and was not going to come back on the road.

"Oh." she said flatly.

"Baby no, no, no, that's not what I meant; I forgot to tell you the guys will be helping us move. Jeff, Matt, Batista, MVP, Maria, and my kids." Kane said, realizing he had not told her everyone had volunteer to help her move the kids: if it meant she didn't leave.

"What?"

"Yeah, well that if it's okay with you, then we are going to fly back in for are next to matches, then back out to your house to finish the second one."

"Oh well to be honest we will only move one, the other I'm going to keep it's paid off."

"Oh." he said, and Lisa could hear the doubt in his voice.

"It's not like that baby, I have lived there since I was born."

"Its okay baby girl, you have a right to keep that house, and probably smart."

"What?" she asked, changing quickly to rage, was he saying he didn't believe that they where going to work out.

"No, no, no, I mean that way if the girls do have a problem they will have somewhere to go to, or a hide away for us."

"Oh." she said, as she took a step closer to him.

"So will you let us do another scene?"

"Oh yeah!" With the end of her sentence, she kissed him lightly on the lips then skipped off to the bathroom. She went through five outfits, before she found the one she wanted to wear.

"Lisa, are you ready yet?"

"Oh yes, just one second."

"Wow." he gaps, at the sight of her, she looked breathtaking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Kane said trying to push thoughts of taking her right that second out of his head.

"So you already?"

"Yeah." She walked out of the room with him trailing behind her.

Lisa knocks on the boy's door. "Hey you guys ready?"

"Yeah, one second." Jeff answers, to Lisa's question.

The door was thrown open, because both of the boys are trying to open the door at the same time. "Lisa!" Matt says, with Jeff's, wow, in the background.

"Okay guys, so is the camera man up here yet." Kane voice booms, as he steppes in front of Lisa.

"Um... Yeah he is in the bedroom getting the camera set up." Matt tries to look away from Lisa's curves many times as he talks, but failed every time.

"Okay well..." Lisa tries to move around Kane, but he is standing to close to the door for her to move around him, "Kane I want by."

"Oh, yeah baby. I'm sorry." he said, as he moved farther into the room, "So the bed room?" Kane asked.

"Um... Yeah unless you think somewhere would be better."

"Well I think in here on the couch." Lisa said, interrupting the guy's conversation.

"Oh!" they both said in surprise, Kane was thinking along the same line, but did not think she would.

"So should I go ask the guy to move, or what?" Jeff said, moving away from the group.

"Mmm I think that will be best so I can come through the front door."

"Cool! Well do y'all have the third scene planed yet?"

"Nope! Why? What are you thinking?" Kane said, worried she going to put Matt in even a more unconformable position Kane could all ready see Matt's eye's travel up and down Lisa body a little to often.

"Just like a scene where Matt leaves me out in the hall while he goes into his room, and you come up behind me. All we'll see is the shadow, but I'll scream, and Matt can come running back out. He can ask what is wrong, and I will tell him Kane, but you will already be gone. It could be next weeks then this one, and that other one as the third."

"Okay that sounds great." Jeff said, coming up behind Lisa. "So where I'm I suppose to be?"

"Umm." Matt said, still lost in the sight of Lisa.

"The bed-room, I think! Kane?" Lisa said, checking with Kane before she moved to the couch.

"Yeah, I think that will be best."

"All right I'll be in their waiting on Froggie's scream."

"Cool." Kane said, turning his attention back to Matt "You think you can do this, or are you going to have a heart attack?"

"Heart attack was five minutes ago. I'm now on a stroke from the loss of blood flow."

"Yeah I went straight to that when she walked out of the bath-room wearing that."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so are we going to do this are not?" Lisa asked, trying to get the ball rolling, she wanted to get back to her, and Kane's room.

"Places everyone." the camera guy yelled.

Kane turns to walk out of the room, but at the door he turns and say, "Be careful with him, we don't want you to hurt him."

"Ya, ya, ya. So Matt I figure we would start out with me over your lap for a second then moving to wear I'm on my back, so Kane can come pull you off."

"Yeah, that's fine." Matt's voice shacks half from the thought of Lisa, and half from Kane.

"Did you enjoy torturing Matt?" Kane asked, when he pulled Lisa into the room they were sharing. Pulling Lisa into the middle of the room.

"Yes. Why?" Lisa answers to Kane's question. Trying to pull her arm away from Kane she could see his mind working, and didn't like look Kane on his face.

"Oh just because I'm about to torture the fuck out of you." Kane said, pulling his face into a mask of stone.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lisa asked, really starting to worry, Kane's face was now showing his plan, and she was sure it would leave her body bruised.

"Well those tie ups from earlier are still on the bed." He said, taking a step closer as Lisa took a step back.

"Um..." was all she was able to get out before she was tossed into the wall, and most of his body weight was pushed in on her.

"Torture?" he asked. Knowing her body could take a lot more pain, enjoying the feeling of her body squirmed underneath him. Her leg twitched as he slid his hand up her arm, trailing his finger tips across her uncovered chest. Then up her neck to grip hard around her wind pipe, pushing harder till she was gasping for air. Letting go as he saw her eyes being to unfocused, he throws her a look re-asking his question.

"Not yet baby. You're going to have to try a little harder if you want it to count as torturer." Lisa said, putting her hand in-between Kane's legs rubbing her palm up and down she was able to feel Kane twitch this time. Then she felt Kane pull away from her as she begged with her eyes for him to return his dick to her hand she wanted to feel him explode in her throat, but was sad when Kane took one more step away losing all body contact with Lisa but his grip on her hand.

"Oh well." And with that, he pulled her across to the bed, pushing her hard on her shoulders, making her lay flat as with one hand he replace the slip knots.

"Oh is big scare Kane going to hurt me?"

"Nope, big scare Kane is not even going to touch you anymore." he said, walking away from her towards the main door, "Be back in a couple of hours."

"What you're going to leave me tied up with nothing to do for hours?"

"Yep, yep, it the closes I can get to what you did to Matt."

"I did no such thing to Matt." Lisa said, pulling ageist the slip knots seriously trying this time to remove herself from them.

"Yeah you did and probably to Jeff, but he was tacking a shower right after we left, so he's probably okay." Kane said, remembering the look on the boy's faces as they stared at Lisa, the outfit she was wearing was a little mid drift tank top with skinny jeans and heals, simple but still drop dead sexy on her. Seeing her tied up, struggling to get free of the slip knots, Kane really was rethinking his plan, her soft moans as the rope pulled across her skin had him wanting to take her right then.

"So you're seriously going to tie me up and leave me here." Lisa asked, seeing Kane turn and step away from her.

"Yes." Kane said, without looking back again.

"Okay bye!" Her voice change to a more cheerful tone.

"Wait you're to happy, what did I forget?" Turning to see if she had gotten out of the knots.

"Nothing, but I did need some time to relax, so maybe this will be good for me." She need to think, and this would give her time to do it.

"Umm..." he moaned, walking out the door leaving her alone.

She thought about the man she had gotten so close to in the last week, and truly started thinking about a future with him. She thought about the age difference they where more than twenty years apart, his oldest kid was only a couple of years younger than her. She thought about her job. How she was going to run a household when she was never in the same state it was. She thought about how she was going to convince all of her kids to move they had lives in Haltom, the kids grandmothers lived there.

She was thinking of ways to tell her kids what was going too happened, when the lights turned off.

"Kane?" Lisa called, in the dark, hoping he will answer. Unfortunately, no answer came, but the sounds of two or three figures moving around the room entered her ears. "Kane?" She asked, this time in a complete state of panic. She still got no answer from the masses; she could slightly see the figures move in the light from the hall. "Guys?" With still no response, she tries to move her arms or legs from the slip knots again. Right as she was, about to remove her left arm a strong hand is places on her left wrist holding it in place. "Who's touching me?" she yells, but at the end of the sentence a hand from the right side of the bed strokes down the side of her face, then the hand pushes hard against her lips.

"Shh my baby girl!" She turned her head hard towards Jeff's voice.

"Jeff please!"

"No baby-girl, torture!"

"No!" she screams, as the person at the end of the grasp her legs pining them completely down. "Please Matt."

"Torture."

"No. No. No." she tries to say under Jeff's hand.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." All three said, in unison.

She drops her head, as Matt's hands run up her legs. "Kane?"

"Yes Frog?" Kane said, letting her know he was there.

"Why?" She asked, hoping that they where just trying to scare her.

"Torture."

"But... Mmm...mmm..." She's not able to control her words, as all three guys bite a part of her. Kane's teeth seek deep in to the back of her neck. Jeff's teeth circle around one of her nipples. Matt lay's the hardest on her inter thigh. She could stand the pain from the first two, but Matt's pushes her over the limits, and she screams bloody hell.

"Torture." Again, the men chant. "Once more?" Jeff asked, Lisa and Kane at the same time.

"No, please nothing else, please, please no." Lisa said, begging for the pain to stop on her leg but enjoying the slight sting of the other two bites.

"But baby I thought you'd enjoy torture, you said you enjoyed torturing Matt."

"PLEASE." Lisa said, not even sure if she was begging for them to release her, or to continue biting and kissing.

She cried out slightly at first as each man took turns pushing her to new limits she did not even know she could stand. As each applied more pressure her cries, and moans became louder and longer. Soon every inch of her skin was tingling from the teeth marks that cover it. Lisa tried to moved away from the teeth on her hip Matt's lips moved bushed over her mound when Lisa moved causing her to jump from his lips. Matt knew he was not allowed to touch her there and her had not meant to but the way she jumped made him want to dig his finger into her. He had wished before Lisa had walked into his room instead of Kane's, he could have had Lisa that first night. Not waited like Kane was, he could have used these slip knots to hold her still as he truly tortured her body. Thoughts of pushing himself deep into her. Making her scream out his name. Making her shake with his love. Making her beg for his cock.

"Lisa? Lisa?" Kane called trying to bring Lisa out of her sleep. She moans felling the pain pulling her awake, her body was now laid out on the bed, and her arms felt as if they had fallen off.

"Kane?" Lisa asked, finding her voice, hurting so much her voice was shaking.

"Baby we need to be on the plane in twenty."

"Kane?" She felt her body move, but she could not believe it. She knew last night had to be real she felt sore. "Kane, I hurt."

"Where?" he asked, looking over the body, seeing the deep bruising on her wrist, then looking over the rest of her body deep bite marks covering every part of her.

"Everywhere. What happened to me the last thing I remember is you walking out and me thinking for a few hours?" Lisa said not wanting to tip her hand, if it was a dream she didn't want to let him know what her mind had come up with.

"That's the last thing you remember?" Kane asked, worried she was pushing it out of her mind because she didn't enjoy it.

"Yeah, why? Was there some thing else?" She asked, trying to move off the bed in get to him, but unable to stand.

"Um... Baby let's get on the plane then we'll talk."

"Oh okay." she said, as she tried again to stand, but her legs can't hold her body weight. Kane tried to catch her, but he was to far away. All he was able to do was put one of he's arms beneath but, causing her to land painfully on his wrist. "Kane!"

"It's okay baby. Just on second, and I'll pick you up." She felt her body being picked up, but ever second his hands where holding her up; she felt as if he was holding a hot pan against her body.

"Kane, I hurt so bad. What happened to me, I feel like someone tried to kill me last night."

"Um... Baby we'll talk on the plane." Kane said, sitting Lisa down on the bed.

"Kane, what happened to me last night. Tell me now."

"Hey guys time to go." Jeff's voice is heard from the hall.

"Kane what happened to me. Look at my skin it looks like someone bit me here."

"Lisa um... Maybe we should get on the plane first."

"What happened?"

"Baby please, can we just get on the plane."

"NO, I want to know if what I think happened, happened." Lisa yelled, pushing Kane away as he tried to pick her up again.

"What do you think happened?"

"Kane?" she let's him closer at this point, Torture?"

"Um... Baby"

"Kane! What the fuck happened last night?"

"Kane, we have to get going." Matt's voice is right out side the door. "Guys we have to go, the plane leaves in ten."

"Matt, what happened last night?" Lisa asked, as she opened the door.

"Um... I went gambling in the casino. Why?"

"Why do I have bites that are three different sizes? Why is Kane telling me to wait till we get on the plane before he gives me my answer?"

"Um..."

"Wh..." before she was able to finish asking why Kane's hand cuts off her air passages.

"Lisa?" Kane called, after he had talked to Jeff and Matt, telling them about what Lisa had said in the hotel. Letting them know she was going to be mad but that she could not remember what happened.

"What going on?" Lisa said, trying to pull herself from the dream of Matt biting her again and again, then her getting on her knees and returning the favor. "Your on the plane baby, I'm sorry I had to use that kind of tactic, but you wouldn't clam down." Kane said, sorry he had to push her like that, but he wanted to get on the plane, and give himself time to think.

"Kane, why?" Lisa said, calmer this time.

"Lisa, I know you want an answer, but I don't have one."

"I do." Lisa said, smiling up at Kane, knowing her answer was not something he would like but knowing it would get him thinking.

"What's you're answer?"

"You want a four way to be our... well our relationship."

"Um... Umm... Lisa I don't think..." Kane tried to wrap his head around her words. He knew he enjoyed playing around, but a real relationship with four people was way out of his mind.

"Hey Matt!" Lisa called, as Matt came to sit down by Kane.

"Lisa? Your not so mad at us that your never going to talk to us again?" Matt asked, knowing what Kane had said.

"No, why would I?" Lisa said, trying to pull herself up into her chair.

"I thought you said she remembered?" Matt asked, Kane wondering what this meant for Lisa and Kane's relationship.

"I thought she did!"

"I do. I just don't care." Lisa said, smiling and moving to kiss Kane on the lips, then pushing herself back in to her chair to relax.

"You don't care?"

"Nope Matt I don't, but I have to ask when's the next time, so I can take a Tylenol first. Your jaw is torture on a girl's thigh."

"Mmm...Kane?" Matt said, not taking his eye's off Lisa, had she honestly just said that she would be okay if the boys where to repeat last night.

"Lisa?" Kane said, looking at her dumb founded, he could not figure out if she was truly okay with this, or if she was hiding it until the got off the plane.

"Guys I have to ask, why y'all did it?"

"Umm... well Matt was talking about y'alls little make-out secession, and I was thinking how maybe you would want someone other than me."

"Kane..." Lisa started, but she was interrupted by the Guys meeting. "I'll be back guys, and we can talk about this."

"Lisa, I think we need to talk."

"About."

"Well about if what I did was completely out of line, or was I right and you would rather have some one younger that can play more and be more for you?" Kane asked after Lisa sat down in between him and Jeff.

"Kane you are every thing I want. Yes, it was fun to have three guys touching me at once, but I don't need it."

"Oh, you don't?" Kane asked, her moans where coming back to him, she had begged them to fuck her, to stop biting her and to just let her feel them inside her.

"Nope. All I need is you, and for you to be honest with me if you ever want something out of the ordinary again."

"Okay baby, but you're sure you're okay with what I did to you. I know it may be too much for you to ever forgive me."

"Baby I'm fine. Honestly I enjoy it, it was tons of fun."

"So if sometime we asked if we all could play again you'd be okay?"

"Yeah, but I'd still like to play with you a few more times first."

"Okay... So are you okay with us starting to move you this week, or you want a bit longer?"

"This week!" Lisa said, pushing herself into Jeff's arms so she could sleep looking at Kane.

"Great!" Kane said, putting his hand in Lisa's and for the first time feeling the world was truly falling into place.

"So how are we getting in the stuff back?" Lisa asked, a few seconds later realizing her three cars would not be able to carry everything.

"Oh Jullia is driving it back."

"Is she going to be able to pull a trailer?" Lisa asked, thinking she could let her pull the travel trailer.

"Mmm she can we just haven't found one yet."

"We don't need one yet. I have a travel trailer that can be packed with the small stuff, and she can tack that as the first load."

"Perfect."

"Yep, yep."

"So this is really going to work?" Kane asked.

"I think so, well that's if you are still crazy enough to, after you meet my kids."

"Defiantly!"

"We'll see." she said, as kissed him on the check before dozing off.

"Hey Matt will you grab her, and I'll carry in the bags."

"Yeah." Matt said, removing Lisa from Jeff's arms, and kicking him awake.

"Mmm... where are we?" Lisa asked, waking in a room, when she could only remember sleeping on the plane.

"My bed-room."

"Matt?" Lisa said, jumping feeling her shirt around her boobs and her shorts pulled to high on her long legs.

"Yeah baby-girl, Kane will be back soon he just went down to check in his kids."

"Oh." she said, as she turned over on her stomach. She had realized his voice was close, but she did not think it was that close. She nearly hit him when she turned.

"Do I need to move over?"

"Oh, no, I just hadn't realized you where in the bed. I'm sorry if I hit you."

"Oh, no, it's fine."

She drifted off to sleep feeling the warmth of Matt's body. No longer worried about the way her clothes looked on her body, just enjoying the way her body felt ageist Matt's. "Guys? Lisa? We need to go to practices."

"Matt wake-e I need my arm back, and we need to get going."

"Mmm."

"Up baby boy!" she said, rubbing his arm, trying to wake him so she could retrieve her arm from below is stomach. "Baby I need my arm back, I need to go grab a shower before we go down."

"Mmm sorry baby!" he said, as he rolled off her arm. She jumped, she had to get in the shower, and be out before Kane came back. She was washing out her hair when she felt the cold air hit her. Then as if it was the most naturally thing, Matt stepped in the shower with her. She was unsure of how she should act, she thought about how Kane would act, and she froze again as another cold breeze hit her.

"Hey Kane!"

"There you guys are, three minutes then we have to head down."

"Okay once she's out I'll be able to finish pretty quick. I just wanted to wash off."

"I got your clothes laid out on the bed, it's just blue jeans and a top. Will that be okay?" Kane said, moving back out of the bathroom. "It's great, I'll be right out."

"Okay baby!" she look at his back dumb founded as he left her in the shower with another man. Did he think, she asked Matt to join her, was he thinking maybe she did really want Matt instead. This got her thinking; maybe she did want Matt more. She felt safe in his arms; he did show true concerned for her when ever he thought she could be hurt. She did think about him more than Jeff, or even her kids' some days. She knew she had liked him, and Jeff, when she was just watching. What if she did want Matt more, she just had found Kane first?

"Lisa baby we got to get going." he said, rubbing her shoulders, bringing her back to the shower.

"Oh yes." she said, stepping from the shower, but for the first time looking at him since he join her in the shower. She looked down discreetly, expecting to get at least a glance at his man-hood. She was astonished when she saw he was still in his boxers. Could this be why Kane did not react, he knew Matt was at least showing some respect to her. "You coming?" She asked, expecting her to follow behind her.

"No, I'm going to change in here, so you can change in private."

"Oh okay." she walked slowly out of the room she never thought that she'd want to see a guy so bad, but she found herself straining her neck for a gleams of his cock.

"Baby?" She heard Kane call her, she had to move, she could not have Kane see her with this much lust in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and tried to shack the thoughts from her head but failed. He watched her, as she got dressed. She knew he could tell she was tense, but he was going to say anything about it.

"Kane?"

"Yeah honey?"

"How long is the run through going to last?"

"Out of the four of us only you and I are going so we should be out in the first hour."

"What is my match tonight?"

"Umm...well I believe it's a singles with that brunette Batista likes."

"Oh okay." She looked around the back stage for a phone, she changed her mind, she wanted the house some what picked up before her and the guys got there. "Fay?"

"Yeah Lisa?"

"Hey, I need you to clean the house. I will be there in about two hours with some guest, and I want it to look decent."

"Oh so Matt and you have really made friends?" Fay asked, adding a hint to the word friend.

"Well sort of but just friends. I'm bringing home someone else for the other role."

"Who?"

"Kane."

"Oh my..." Fay said, after seeing the last few shows the girls had wondered if Lisa had really gotten her chance to talk to Kane, or if the look on Lisa's face was real when she looked at Matt.

"I know, but please clean we be there in about two hours."

"Okay I will, you want us all here?"

"Please!"

"Okay, will do."

She was happier now, at least the house would not be horrible now. She still had a tight feeling in her chest when she walked out for her practices match. "Hi Lisa!"

"Hi sweetheart!" She could not remember the girls name, but she tried to at least look as if she did.

"So this is where you where born?"

"Yep, well Fort Worth, but yes." They ran through a light match Lisa wanted it to end that could have been why she did not kick out the first time the girl pinned her. "Thanks I'll see you to-night."

"Okay, Lisa!"


	7. Chapter 7

She walked from the stage filling her throat close up from the thought of him meeting her kids, she was so afraid she could barely breathe. "Kane I have to tell you, I'm kids are nothing like yours, they're unruly and bratty."

"It's fine. I hate the way my kids are, I feel as if they are perfect little clones of their step-father."

"Mine are pure evil; they will try to piss you off just for fun."

"Okay and I will be me, or I should say Kane." He said with his malicious laugh.

"All right, all right, I warned you!" Lisa said, glad Kane was not sacred off, but still unsure.

"Okay baby, but let's get going." Kane said, laughing again.

"Okay, where are the guys?"

"They're getting a car."

"Oh cool!" She followed Kane out to the front of the stadium. She was still afraid of the guys meeting her kids, but the thought of getting to see them after two weeks was starting to take a hold of her, and she couldn't wait to cuddle with her babies.

"So which way are we going?" Jeff asked.

"Towards Fort Worth!" Lisa called from the backseat. She watched Kane as they grew closer to her home if she had been afraid to meet his kids it was nothing to the fear his face was showing. "Kane we can wait if you want to push telling them back, or something."

"No, no I want them to know. I want y'all to move in as soon as possible." He looked away. He was scared of meeting the kids, but he wanted to have her in his home.

"So Lisa what ages are your sister again?" Jeff asked from the front seat.

"No, they are too young."

"Is that to young, like you're too young for Kane, or what?"

"Mmm... Just no!" Lisa said, feeling guilt at Jeff's words, how many times had she told her sisters they could not date someone because of their age. All a man want's from a little girl is sex, she had told them that more times than she could count, but yet here she was with men older than what any of them had brought home.

"Why?"

"I said so." she said giving him a look of dislike.

"Fine, I'll behave." Jeff said, knowing he was joking but seeing the look on her face.

"You better."

"Aww is Lisa going to hurt me."

"Yes." Lisa said, raising her voice, had she made the wrong choice was this really what she had warned her sister's ageist, and now she was in trouble.

"How?"

"Just keep your hands off."

"Fine baby, I will." Jeff said, really looking at the hurt in her eyes, sorry he had pushed it if he could only know what was causing the tears to start in her eyes. Of course, all of this was miss by Kane as he spoke to his oldest son on the phone.

"Thank you." Lisa said, pulling herself back together, they turned down her street, and she jumped as she tried to get out of the car first. "Give me a second; I just want to make sure... Well that they are ready." She called, half way out of the car.

"Okay so five minutes?"

"Yeah that should be fine." She said, kissing him, and then jumping out of the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeff asks Kane. As soon as they see her pass the front door.

"Yes."

"Man, I should of ate before we came." Matt says over his shoulder as he looks out at the front of Lisa's house.

"Yeah, I'm already getting hungry."

"Well after we get introduced, we'll see if we can get something to eat."

"Cool." the boys said, in unison.

"So it's been five should we go knock?"

"Mmm...I guess so!" Kane answers to Jeff's question.

Lisa stepped in to "her" home; she felt the air of familiarity surround her. "Guys?" She felt the ground shack as her kids ran from two directions. "Lisa!"

"Guys!"

"Where are they?" the four oldest asked. After hugs where given to everyone.

"Out in the car, I just wanted to make sure every thing in here was okay first. It looks great, have y'all been cleaning for the last three hours?"

"Nope, it was pretty clean. We clean on Sundays and Thursdays, so it was fairly done."

"Wow!"

"We've gotten better since you left."

"I can see!" She hugged everyone again, she felt as if she had been away from them for years. Hell the last two weeks felt like years had passed. She heard the footsteps on the porch and froze. This was it; her lives were about to crash together. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the kids' eyes and ears perk at the knock on the door.

"Who is that?" London asked. Her youngest was so little in her arm, how was she to explain all of this.

"Mmm... One is my boyfriend, two are close friends."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, but we have to answer the door." Lisa moved towards the door. She freezes at the door, with the turn of the door handle; her life would change for either the better or worse. She hoped for the best. She opened the door with a scared smile as she met her fate.

"Kane, Jeff, Matt, this is my family!"

"Hi guys!" Jeff and Matt said as Kane stood there dumb founded. Lisa changed in his eyes at that instant, she became a mom, a women. Someone he need in his life, someone who could take care of him as he took care of her. The childish things he had been able to see fell away at this sight.

"Kane?" Lisa asked, looking deep into his eyes, trying to see what he was feeling.

"Wow!" Kane whispered.

"Baby?"

"Sorry, hi."

She knew that look; he was falling deeper in love with her every minute they stood there. "So guys come to the backroom, and we can talk."

"Okay." Jeff said pushing Kane and Matt farther into the house.

"So what are your names?"

Fay was the first to speak up, "Mine is Fay, and this is my little sister Stacy." Fay ended her statement right there just giving the other girls dirty looks.

"And this is our sisters, London, Courtney and Lon's two kids Mattie and Jonny." Lisa said, trying to hide her feelings. She did not want Kane to see how mad she was at Fay for being rude to their sisters. "So London, Fay, how has everything been while I was gone?"

"Fine, they're bitches, but fine." Fay smarted off.

"It was a perfectly okay two weeks." London and Courtney said.

"Fay, don't be like that, you're the only one that made it heard." Stacy said. "Okay, okay I get the picture. So I guess no one's up for a family lunch?"

"Dinde-did?" Mattie's sweet little voice says over her mom and sister's voices.

Lisa kissed Kane as they split up in different cars for the ride to the restaurant. She felt strange for leaving his side for even this sort time, they had been so close in the last two weeks. "So should we just follow y'all?"

"Yeah, it's just up on Beach!" Lisa answered to Kane's question. She sat in the backseat cuddling with the little ones. She still could not believe it had only been two weeks since she had seen them.

"So, Lisa how did you meet Kane?" Fay asked, at the table.

"Oh, well I walked into his room on accident, right after my first match."

"Oh an accident?" Courtney asked, she had known Lisa secret want to meet Kane long before she ever started thinking about becoming a diva.

"Yes, I miscounted rooms, then fainted in his arms pretty much just from the sight of him so close."

"Ah, I knew I just the reason you fainted. You tried to blame it on the match, but you just admitted it was me." Kane said. Pulling Lisa close to him and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh shut up, you fool." Lisa said slapping Kane's arm playfully.

"Hey you're the one that said it."

"You know what I meant."

Kane stuck out his thong showing the fact he still did not believe her. "So?" Stacy asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"What time do y'all have to be back?" Fay asked.

"We have to be back at three, and y'all need to be over there at five thirdly."

"Oh okay, well will we see all after or is this it?" Fay asked of Lisa.

"We will be coming back to night, and the boys and maybe a few others will come by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. What is going on tomorrow?"

"Well to be honesty I'm not sure yet."

"I I'm." Kane said, smiling. See Lisa with her kids had made Kane so happy. She held her own with them, and she still had their love.

"But... but how you've only met an inch of them, there is still miles left." Lisa asked, the kids had still been acting, soon he would see this was just an act from them.

"So? I still want it."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes, Baby I can wait to have y'all there."

"Wait." Fay called out.

"What?" Courtney asked, hearing the words "have y'all there," see could not understand what Kane meant.

"Mmm... Guy's to be honest tomorrow we are going to pack up stuff, and start moving y'all in to Kane's house." Lisa looked on at her kids as their face went through many moods. Lisa stood up raising her hand to silence her kids growing protest. "We will be moving," she said as she pointed at her two teens and her four year old, "Y'all will have a choice, but if y'all stay, y'all will be cut down it the bare minimum. And that's that, okay?"

"No, not okay, you're tacking my kid and my sister away!"

"No, if you choose to stay you're taking yourself away."

"Oh, so I I'm invited?"

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well I know, I don't fit very well in anyone's happy ever after." London said, knowing her life was now her little sister, and she had just really started taking care of her oldest child and did not want to lose him. "You fit perfectly in to mine!" Lisa exclaimed as she moved around the table hugging every one of her kids.

"So we will see you all to night, right?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Lisa moved towards Kane, "Y'all ready? We got to get back to Dallas."

"Yeah baby, just let me pay, and we'll go." Lisa sat in Kane's empty sit, watching the conversions Matt, Stacy, Jeff, Jay and London talked getting to know each other. "You ready baby?" his question brought her back to the restaurant.

"Oh mmm yes." Lisa felt dazed; she could not believe how well that went. They did not throw a big fit, did not yell at her or him. They almost seemed okay with it, but their minds may change as the night unfolds.

"Lisa, baby you okay?"

"Oh, yeah just didn't think it would be that easy!"

"Neither did I, I truly thought we would spend weeks fighting over it with them."

"Guess that sometimes people surprise you."

Lisa drove back to the hotel with all three guy's in the back planning for the nights show. Lisa drove barely thinking her mind seemed to be on a white wedding. Doves, bridesmaids, flowers, and "THE DRESS". Her mind fell back to the dress repeatedly. She knew her dream wedding would never be true, but she still found her obsessing over it. "Lisa! Baby you just missed the exit."

"Oh, uh, sorry." She had been thinking about an old couple, how she had even made it to Dallas amazed her.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to tell you, I wanted to come in the back way, hopeful it will have a little less traffic."

"Oh, okay."

 

Lisa walked in to the girl's locker room; unsure of why she was even came here. She would feel so more comfortable in the guy's locker room. "Froggie, how are you baby girl?"

"Oh, hey Maria! I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, can't wait for tonight, it is me, you and the guys again."

"Oh some team ups or what?"

"Well the plan is, it's just me and you with MVP just standing on the side line, and Kane's going to come out and pull something I'm just not sure what." Lisa started thinking about what the boys may have planned. She knew it could be anything, but hoped they let her in before the show, because that was not the plan that afternoon.

"Well I'll let you get ready I have to go find Kane and ask if I need to do anything for it to work out." Lisa said, pulling on her top then walking away from Maria.

"Oh ok." Maria said, looking over Lisa, she could still see light bite marks over Lisa skin.

"And to nights diva match, introducing first Maria with MVP." Lisa stood behind the sheet listening to the hoots and hollers from the crowed. "And her opponent Froggie with Matt."

Lisa looked around confused as Matt ran up to her. "Let's go!"

"Oh!" Lisa followed Matt out on the stage listing to even louder calls than there was from Maria. Lisa match with Maria seemed to go faster than normal. Soon she found her self-laid out, with red flames on either side of her.

"Maria let's go, let's go. We need to get out of here before he gets out here." Lisa heard MVP's voice call over Kane's song.

"Lisa! Baby, please, please baby get up!" Lisa felt him tug on her arm, and then pick her up in his arms.

"Matt I'm going to get her one of these days!" Lisa unconsciously dug her nails in to Matt's shoulders. She buried her face in Matt's chest. He felt her hot breath on his chest; it sent shivers down his spine. Lisa looked up feeling the shack.

"You okay?"

"Yeah baby doll, I'm fine. You okay?" Matt said, looking down at her and her nails still deep in his skin.

"Prefect!"

"Lisa?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking into his eyes all most losing herself in them.

"Oh nothing, just forget it!"

"What is it, Matt?"

"Nothing it's none of my business!"

"Matt, you can ask me anything."

"Well I was going to ask if, well if... I can't"

"Matt please, this seems important to you."

"Well I have four or eight nail marks on my back or chest, your breath was coming in very ragged. I just need to know... are you sacred of Kane?"

"Well I'm sacred of the Kane that comes out of those doors but not the Kane you and I know."

"Okay, I just had to know. Do you want me to tell him, I think we should stop the act?"

"I like it, but if you want to stop, so you don't have as many nail marks, I'd understand."

"Are you kidding, then I'd have to give up even the few seconds I get of being this close to you." he said, pulling her closer to his chest.

"True, but we probably need to, well he will probably be here soon."

"Your right, here you go baby girl." He said, sitting her down but still not wanting to lose the closeness with her. Lisa stoned extremely close to him for a moment, before she heard Jeff clear his throat behind her. "Hi, Jeff!" Lisa said, taking a step away from Matt.

"Hey guys! Where's Kane?" Jeff said, looking at Matt knowing what Matt had felt the night they had Lisa under their teeth.

"Umm guess his still out there."

"Or coming around the back way from under the ring." Lisa said, adding to Matt's answer of Jeff's question.

"Hey baby! Let's go change I want to take the girls out for diner."

"Oh okay." Lisa said, hugging the guy's good-bye, "so we will see y'all tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time y'all want us there?"

"Oh umm, Kane what time do you think?"

"Ten or so, just call when y'all are leaving here."

"Okay, see y'all in the morning then."

Lisa and Kane walked off to the locker rooms. She thought again about how much she wanted to change in the guy's room, she hated most of the girls. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh okay." Lisa said, as she pushed on the girl's door, but a thought came to her. She found herself looking for Matt. "Hey Matt, can I go change in y'alls room?"

"Yeah if you don't mind me, watching TV. in the other room."

"Oh, no, I just don't like being around some of the girls."

"Then give me one second and we'll walk up together."

"Okay!"

Lisa was the first to be at the door, they had raced down the hall, but she had to step back so Matt could reach the door. As she took her last step, she lost her balance and fell back on Matt. "Oh, sorry I got my foot... Sorry." Lisa looked in to eyes that pleaded with her to forget Kane.

"It's okay baby!" Matt steady Lisa on her feet, "You okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh no. I am fine. Did I hurt you?"

"Baby you couldn't ever hurt me." Lisa froze at that moment; she heard footsteps on the inside of the door. The door opens like lighting,

"She may not, but Kane could." Lisa frozen state made her look even guiltier than she would have want, "Lisa." Jeff finished as he passed them.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, for about forty minutes. Of course, Kane will probably want her back before then." "Very funny, she just wants to be away from the other girls."

"Mmm." Jeff called over his shoulder, but Matt just turned his attention back to Lisa, and led her into the room.

"Thanks again!" Lisa said, trying to keep her eyes and emotions to herself. He had stepped in behind her, and not even closed the door before he lifted his shirt off. "Umm do you mind changing out here I want to go ahead in get in the shower?"

"Umm, no but do you mind if I come in there in a few minutes, and brush my teeth?"

"Oh no just give me three minutes or so."

"Okay! And thanks again."

"You're welcome."

She sat down on the bed thinking, what if Jeff had not walked in the last two times. Would she still be with Kane or would she have run off with Matt. She started changing, she had on her pants and bra, but without even thinking she walked in to the bathroom, with her kit. She started on her hair, but she was distracted by the soft words being sung from behind her. His voice floated over the sound of the water hitting the floor, she looked in the mirror at his body. She found her body reacting to just the sight of him.

"Will you hand me that towel?" Matt asked.

"But then I'd have to give up this sight." She said, miming his comment from earlier.

"Well..." he said, as he stepped out on the rug, "I'd hate for you to have to give up anything." he finishes, stepping right behind her. She could feel the air of his last few words on her bare shoulders.

"Matt?" She whispers as she feels his lips brush against her neck.

"Please? I've been dreaming about your kisses since the other day." "But Matt!" her voice broke as Matt hand creped across her taut stomach. Her knees went weak beneath her. "Matt, Please!" "Please just one more kiss! That's all I need."

"But Kane will fi..." before she could finish her sentence, he blew air from right behind her ear down to the base of her neck.

"Lisa you can't tell me, you don't want one last chance to fool around before you're his forever."

"I'm already his."

"What's the worst that can happened if your mine for five minutes?"

"Kan..." she felt the air catch in her throat as she was spun to face him.

"One kiss!" She felt his lips on hers, but she seemed not in her own body anymore. Her lips opened automatically to allow his tongue in, it sparked something in her, and soon his back was banged into the wall as she kiss, bit and sucked on his lips.

"Lisa?" She came out of the moment remarkably quickly her mind turn straight to the worst. She looked around her shirt was still in the other room,

"One second I'm putting on my shirt now."

"Oh well, I just need to talk to Matt is he in there?"

"He's locked in the bathroom."

"Like, he locked himself in?"

"No, I just won't let him out because I'm not dressed yet."

"Let him out, his seen you in less before."

"His right, Lisa."

"So?" she asked, throwing on her shirt, as Matt walked to the door.

"No reason for you to stay out there if I'm in here." Matt turned gathered his clothes and exited to the bathroom again.

"So you all most ready?"

"Mmm, I have to brush my teeth!"

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to go pull the car around come down when you're done."

"Okay baby!" she moved towards the bathroom door, "Hurry in there."

"Two more seconds." Lisa watched as Kane walked out of the door.

"His gone." She said, lining against the bathroom door. The door open he was still wearing no top, but he had put on pants.

"Lisa I'm so sorry, I should have never pushed you."

"It doesn't matter now, he knows."

"How?"

"Duh, I'm a bad liar, and my kit was in there."

"Oh." he said following her finger to her kit, sitting on the vanity. "Did he say anything?"

"No, but his look tipped me off."

"Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Why?"

"He didn't say anything."

"So that's good, right?"

"No! It means that he thinks I want someone less. He's going to all ways think..." her tears started to choke her words.

"Baby, he loves you."

"That's the problem, now he won't say anything for fear of losing me."

"His not going to lose you, you love him too much."

"How can you say that after I just lost control like that?"

"Baby, you held off longer than any of us betted."

"Wait, y'all betted on how long I'd last?" Lisa asked, choking back tears as his word pushed into her head.

"Yep, but Kane won. I had out there in the hall way."

"And Jeff and Kane?"

"Umm Jeff had you wouldn't, and Kane had the shower."

"Wow you had this all planed out."

"Yep, Jeff's mad at us, but it was worth it for those kisses." Lisa heard everything Matt said, but her mind moved on to hurting Kane.

"Well I better go."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the kids will want to eat the second they get out."

"Oh, okay. Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay Matt." she said, as she lead in and end her sentence with a kiss on the lips and whispering, bye in his ear.

"Girls? Fay?" Lisa called in her phone, "Where do y'all want to eat? Oh okay, we will meet y'all there then." Lisa ended the call and started looking around for Kane. She found him standing outside her car, talking to Jeff. "Hi guys!"

"Man I was sure I was going to win, what happened?" Jeff asked, Lisa as she walked up.

"Oh leave Lisa alone, she did great."

"Yeah she did." Matt said coming up behind them, "I kissed her for like five minutes till she finally let go." As Matt talked Kane moved closer to Lisa, "You did great, baby!" Then he leaned in and kissed her on the nose then lips.

"Thanks... Baby." she said trying to look and sound happy. "I'm going to get in the car. The girls are probably already at the restaurant."

"Oh okay. I'll be right there." Kane said, looking at Lisa's body walk away from them.

 

Lisa got in the car and pulled out her phone. She picked out all the kids numbers and started texting. "Will you tell me what you think of Kane, of us moving and anything else?" She sent the text message and without even a second passing she got her first reply from Stacy, "I like him, of course I've only known him for like eight hours. Moving to his house sounds okay, as long as we keep our house so we can visit some times. By the way, where is his house?" Lisa read the words, but could not believe it almost all of the replies read like Stacy's. Even Fay's that was the meanest still did not completely make her want to tell Kane good bye. She responded "Good now at dinner I want y'all to be brats find billions of reasons y'all don't want us to move, and you don't want us together."

"Ok :)." the kids all responded.

"Baby, are you sure the kids will already be here?"

"No, but we have to talk."

"Oh what about?"

"Us!"

"Umm can you be a little more specific?"

"Well about when and how we are going to pull this all off?"

"Oh well, I figured we get the kids in the house over the next week, two if we need it. Then we'd start on the wedding plans." Her jaw dropped, this was the first real time he even said something about a wedding.

"Oh, oh okay."

"You still want all of this right?"

"Oh, well yes. It's just that we haven't talked about the being picture before." Lisa kissed her man on the lips, but was scared out of her head when she heard a knock one the window.

"Let's go, we're hungry."

"Okay we're coming." Lisa got out of her car, and ran to her kids it had been only six hours, but it felt like forever. "So is everyone ready to eat?"

"Food." Jonny said, in Lisa arms.

"Yep food."

Lisa pulled out her phone, "Never mind, I changed my mind."

"So baby girls what did y'all think of the show?"

"It was good, a little strange with Matt and stuff, but still good."

"Was it believable though?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"So what's been new in the house?" Lisa tries to move the conversation away from work. She wanted to talk about the kids, and how they were.

She had only talked to them a few times over the two weeks she had been gone. "Not much, Jonny started saying a few more words. Stacy and Courtney started Driver's-ed."

"Oh wow, that so great to hear."

"So when is the day we start moving?" Stacy asked, at the end of Lisa and London's conversation.

"Oh, well tomorrow we pack and send the first load back with Kane's mother in-law, and his son's."

"Mother-in-law?"

"Oh, sorry ex mother in-law."

"Wait sons!"

"Yes, I have three kid's two boys and a girl."

"Oh wow, so do they live with you, or is there still an ex-wife in the picture?"

"My kids live with their mother, and spend time with me when I'm in town."

"Oh, so when will they be here?"

"They are at the hotel. Jeff and Matt are driving them over in the morning."

"Oh!" Lisa said out of complete confusion. "When did they... They could have come to eat. Fuck!"

"Oh clam down it will be okay, Jeff was going to fed them. They will come our way in the morning."

Lisa sat back in her chair she had near hyperventilation, "Oh okay."

"So I can see the lines of commutation aren't great with y'all two." Fay smarted off.

"Maybe not but we can always work something out once we need to."

"I agree." Kane said kissing Lisa neck as she stared at Fay.

Paintings

"Alright guys get to bed the guys will be here around ten so we need to be up at eight so we can go to a laundry mat. To get the beds and clothes done."

"Okay Lisa."

Lisa watched as the girls went to their rooms. Kane watched Lisa watch the girls. "So I'm going to go to the trailer, just call when you want me to come over, and then we can call over the rest later."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to set a bad example for the girls."

"Are you kidding the youngest children are one of theirs, and the rest probably have done more then we have together."

"Oh, are you sure. I don't mind going if you want me to go."

"No, I want you here I don't think I could sleep without you."

"I feel the same way; I figured I go sit up all night in the trailer wishing you were in my arms."

"Well do you need anything or are you ready to go back to my room?"

"Umm well I'd like to brush my teeth."

"Oh yeah you can do that in my room."

"What?"

"I have my own bath room. Well I am supposed to. With this many girls it doesn't always work like that, but I'll tell them they have to stay out for the next day."

Lisa still had Jonny in her arms when she showed Kane to the bedroom. "Umm I'm going to go get him ready for bed then I'll be back."

He nods moving into her room, he was amazed it the art work that covered the walls, some was pieces from Jeff's collection. The rest came from an unknown master. "Wow." he whistled to himself, turning a full circle looking at every piece and how well the differences in each brought out something amazing in the next.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at these pictures."

"Why? They're ugly."

"No, they're not, these four are Jeff's, and the rest look as if the where painted to fed off his then the next to the next. Who is the artist that painted these?"

"Umm, well I don't know."

"Please tell me, Jullia would love even a piece from this artist's work."

"Umm well, I can get her one."

"Great she's going to love it."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Oh blue, almost this blue," he said walking up and touching on of her favorite blue paintings.

"Okay that piece will be easy to find."

"If you don't know the guy's name how do you know that a piece like that would be easy to find?"

"Why did you say it's a guy?"

"Oh I don't know, just a habit I guess."

"A bad habit!"

"Your right it is, but you will be able to get one?"

"Oh yeah, easy." Lisa had moved behind Kane, she had started rubbing his shoulders. "So baby..." she pushed him until was laying on his stomach and she was able to sit on his lower back and rub his shoulders. "What's your plans for this wedding you were talking about?"

"I was thinking a big wedding somewhere in the middle of both homes so ever one can come. Invite everyone from the show. You can pick out any of the details you want of course."

"Thank you!" she kissed his shoulders.

Lisa let Kane fall asleep then she moved in to her workroom. She found the blue she wanted and started to paint. She was about to turn on the paint dryer when the door open and Kane looked on at her.

"Lisa? Baby you're the one that painted all of these?"

"Umm Baby... baby lets go in the other room." Lisa said, looking guilty

"Baby you painted these and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you." she tried to push him in to the bedroom, but he stood his ground looking at the pictures that wear still drying.

"You didn't know how? You're acting like this is a bad thing."

"NO, it's just some would think it's strange for me to paint picture that center around Jeff's paintings."

"Baby are you kidding those walls express you. They are beautiful."

"Are you sure!" she said lying back down.

Kane snuggled closer to Lisa on the bed. "It's great. I can't wait till Jeff see's it."

"Jeff? No, no, no. Jeff is not going to see it. Nothing from this room is moving." Worrying Jeff would see the walls as crazy and never talk to her again.

"Wait your moving six people into the house, but you aren't moving even one item there?"

"Well yes, but that's because I have to take the things with me on the road."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's okay, but we should get to sleep. We have to be up in two hours." They drifted back off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think :)


End file.
